The Will of the Heart
by Kougakisser-Ayameflamer
Summary: After Inuyasha's father died, he didn't expect to get much from his will. A sword, some money . . . a girl? ! Can this accidental pair learn to love eachother, or will the fates of a fabled jewel, an insidious lord, and a dark secret tear them apart 1st?
1. A Questionable Inheritance

  


Author's Note: Hello everyone!!! This is my very first FanFic and I really hope you like it. I am so happy that I got this up, it seems like a eternity since I wrote it. Any way , I am not the best writer in the world but I truly hope to get better with your help and POSITIVE reviews (I don't cope well with negativity). Please enjoy. ^ _ ^

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own him. . . . not YET at least ~Mel-Chan topples over and goes into a string of mad laughter. . . then is promptly hit with a shoe.~ 

The Will of the Heart 

Chapter 1: A Questionable Inheritance

  


Inuyasha mentally groaned as he sat in the small, dismal room; not really listening to what the man at the head of the table was saying as he read the long list aloud. It had been two months since his father, Lord Inutaisho, had been killed in battle. And NOW they were reading his will?!! In Inuyasha's opinion the mourning had gone on for far longer than it should have. It wasn't like he didn't feel remorse over losing his father, but he had never been that close to him anyway. From his childhood until present day, Lord Inutaisho had always been off in some distant land either negotiating or fighting. And when he was home he usually shut himself up in his thrown room with his advisors for days on end. He never took the time to get close to his sons. So in Inuyasha's mind there really was no reason to mourn, was there?

"For my agricultural advisor, Hishimoto, Satoshi, I leave a small portion of my estate and . . ." Inuyasha's ears stopped listening and again he was lost in his own little world. 'This has to be one of the dullest moments of my life,' he thought to himself. The monotone droning on of the will reader in the background wasn't helping to make the situation any more interesting either. He put a clawed hand to his mouth to stifle a oncoming yawn as he drifted slowly into his own thoughts.

He knew exactly how this would turn out. His mother would get most of his father's estate, Sesshoumaru would of course get the thrown, various items would go to close friends and servants, and he would be left with some money and other royal crap that held no meaning to him what so ever. He really didn't care about what he was left or what the others got, all he wanted right now was to escape from the melancholy party.

"To my son Inuyasha . . ." At that moment Inuyasha's ears suddenly swivelled forward and his head lifted from the spot on the table he had been watching interest. The reader continued. "I leave a portion of my estate, access to the royal military and the sword Tetsusaiga."

"Yep, just as I thought, nothing interesting," Inuyasha said as he suddenly leapt out of his chair and landed gracefully on the floor behind him. "I'm out of here."

"What?" Lady Inutaisho questioned as she swiftly jerked her tear streaked face up from her hands. "We aren't even half way done with the reading, Inuyasha."

"Well I already heard what the old man left me, so is there really any reason for me to stick around this damn funeral?"

"Inuyasha!" his mother hissed. "You will sit back down in your chair and listen to your father's last requests. It's the least you can do out of respect for you beloved fa . . . fath . . . ,"Lady Inutaisho tried again. "Father," with that last word she broke down into another round of mournful sobs.

Inuyasha sighed and gritted his teeth a little. If there was one thing he couldn't stand it was a crying woman especially if it was his own mother. For a second he thought about retreating back to his seat to please her, but one look at the weatherbeaten, old reader and he knew if he stayed in that godforsaken room one more minute he would go insane. Slowly, so as not to attract the attention of the heartbroken woman, he turned and exited the room.

At the sound of the door closing Lady Inutaisho, again, brought her head violently up. "Inuyasha?"

"He just left my Lady," a hand maiden spoke up softly.

"And no one stopped him? Oh, Inuyasha why do you intentionally try to make your mother unhappy?"

"It's alright my Lady. I'm sure he didn't want to do that. It's just the sadness of the day talking," another maid chimed in.

As the women made futile attempts to console their Queen, everyone else in the room slowly began to ease from the events that had just taken place.

"Goodness," sighed the old reader as he once again scanned the seemingly endless list of names and items written on the will. Then suddenly his eye happened to glance upon a extremely small hand written sentence on the side of the page. "Eh? How could I have missed this?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha grumpily trudged down the corridor cursing under his breath all the way. "Oh Kami, this is a shitty day. I can't even do anything with the stuff Dad left to me"

Inuyasha continued on his way thinking as he went. 'No one's going to let me do anything with the royal army, there is no thing that I already don't own that I can buy, and the Tetsusaiga . . . .'

"Wait, what the hell?" he stopped dead in his tracks. A slow devious smile spread across his face. "Maybe the old man did leave something worth while."

"LECHER!!!!!!" Inuyasha's train of thought was completely broken when from across the hall a ear-splitting scream sounded followed by a painful "SLAP!".

Inuyasha looked up just as a dazed looking man dressed in Houshi robes stumble out of a washroom with a large, red slap mark on his cheek.. After the man came what looked to be a young and extremely pissed Washer girl.

"You disgusting pig!!!" she shrieked as she lunged towards the boy, whipping her hand back and giving him a red slap-mark that matched the one on the other side of his face perfectly.

Inuyasha watched with mild interest as the guy was hurled in the air, landing flat on his back from the sheer impact of the slap.

"Ouch!" he whimpered hoarsely as he hit the ground. "But you really did have something 'there'!"

That remark sent the girl right over the edge. "HENTAI!!!!!" lifting her sandaled foot, she brought it down mercilessly upon the man's exposed hand.

Inuyasha couldn't help but let a small whimper of laughter escape his lips and a very wide smirk spread across his face, as the sounds of the boy's girlish screams entered and filled the large hallway.

"Your Highness," she bowed to Inuyasha as she turned to walk away. Smiling triumphantly from her victory over the pervert.

"Sexual harassment so early in the day Miroku?" Inuyasha asked as he watched the man bring his throbbing hand up close to his chest and smile slyly up at him.

"It wasn't sexual harassment," Miroku started defensively. "I was simply helping her get some dirt off the front of her Kimono. Can I really help it if she mistook it for something else?"

"Isn't strange how all the good-looking girls in this castle just happen to have 'spots' on their Kimonos when you're around," Inuyasha lifted a quizzical eyebrow. "Feh, sleaze-bag, no wonder we can't keep decent looking female servants around here for more than a month."

Inuyasha smiled, Miroku was hard to stay annoyed at even if it was just fake irritation. He was his best friend and like a second brother to him. Miroku had come to live with them when he was only a child. Early on in his life his mother had died and left Miroku with his father, a Houshi. Later on, his father had also died leaving Miroku with nowhere to go. Seeing that his friend needed help, Inuyasha had persuaded his parents to take him in. He had lived with them ever since.

Miroku slowly lifted himself off the ground and smiled at Inuyasha. "Aren't you supposed to be in the will-reading for the rest of the morning?"

"I left. Couldn't take it any more"

Miroku's mouth made a small "O" . "So did he leave anything worth while? Girls? Priceless bottles of Sake? A mountain of gold?"

Inuyasha inwardly sighed. "Come on Miroku, I'm not you."

"Well that sucks! If he didn't any of that then what did he leave you?"

Inuyasha suddenly grinned from ear to ear, exposing his sharp, canine teeth."Tetsusaiga!"

"Tet.. what?" asked a confused Miroku.

"BAKA!! Don't tell me you don't know what the Tetsusaiga is!"

Before he had a chance to reply, Inuyasha was already talking again. "It's only the best sword in the whole kingdom! Maybe in the whole country! It has the power to slay 100 youkai in one swing and it has tons of hidden techniques and attacks. My old man had it forged from his own fang and used it in every battle he ever fought in!"

"Geez, Inuyasha. Don't forget to breath," Miroku replied. "If that's the case why didn't he give it to Sesshoumaru?"

" Dad must of known I was the better warrior out of the two of us," Inuyasha said cockily. "Besides, I don't give a damn about Sesshoumaru."

"Glad to know the feeling is mutual," a new voice said as it stepped into the hall.

"What are you doing here Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha hissed angrily.

"Isn't it obvious?" the tall, regal looking Youkai retorted. "I came to listen to your 'highly intelligent' conversation."

Miroku noticed the tension between the two brothers and decided to brake it before it got out of control. "Is the reading over so soon Sesshoumaru?"

"That's Sesshoumaru-Sama to you, Ningen," Sesshoumaru said to the Houshi flashing his trade mark scowl before turning to Inuyasha.

"You caused quite a scene this morning, little brother," Sesshoumaru said dryly. I wouldn't be surprised if that mother of yours hunts you down and kills you."

Inuyasha glared angrily at his half-brother, seriously considering jumping on him and ripping out his vocal cords. But decided that changing the subject would be a better method. "How did you manage to weasel your way out of the meeting asshole?"

"We were delayed after your little tantrum and following a conversation with the reader, that wench of a mother of yours announced we would resume tomorrow."

"Now that, that is taken care of . . ." Sesshoumaru began. "I want the Tetsusaiga!"

"What the? Yea right dumb-ass, I haven't even gotten it yet. And even if I did have it, do you think that I'd give it to you?"

"You don't even know how to handle a sword like that."

"I'll kill you !!!" Inuyasha growled.

"You can't even scratch me, let alone kill me."

"You want me to test that theory."

"Like a Hanyou could ever hurt I, Sesshoumaru."

"Damn it, I'll waste you bastard!" Inuyasha suddenly lunged at Sesshoumaru with claws raised. 

"Hmpf," Sesshoumaru grunted as he raised his hand towards Inuyasha.

"Oh, Kami!" Miroku sighed, running to take cover. 

Instantaneously both brothers charged at each other. "Die, basta- -"

"Sesshoumaru-Sama," a young voice squealed, cutting off Inuyasha.

All three men looked up to see bright-eyed girl, from the looks of it only about eight years old, dressed in a orange and yellow Yukata smiling warmly at them.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama,"She said again happily, "I've been looking all over for you!"

Sesshoumaru's icy scowl softened immediately as he looked at the grinning child.

In a way he was like a surrogate father to the girl. He had found, Rin as she called herself, one day when taking a walk in a nearby forest. She had been huddled in some bushes half-starved, wounded, and obviously scared to death. He always wandered what had compelled him, the powerful son of a great Youkai lord, to take pity on her, a insignificant ningen girl, but really he was glad he had. Even though he would tell no one as much, he liked her and enjoyed her company.

"Are you king now?" The sound of Rin's joyful voice brought his thoughts to a halt.

"I suppose you could say that," he responded unruffled. 

"HOORAY!!!" She laughed as she bounced into the air. But thinking better of it, she stopped abruptly and bowed deeply."

"Oh, I remember what I came here for now," the little girl chirped turning to Inuyasha. "Lady Inutaisho would like to talk to you, Inuyasha-Sama."

"It seems you haven't escaped punishment," Miroku slid in slyly, watching Inuyasha curse his bad luck.

"Oh yes, and Miroku-Sama, later lady Inutaisho requires a word with you as well. Something about a washer girl and the 'last straw'?"

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh as he set off to find his mother. He knew he couldn't avoid her and wanted more than anything to get this "talk" over with as soon as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lady Inutaisho sat calmly, on a stone bench, in the castle garden. She gazed at the falling petals of the Sakura tree before her and sighed deeply. She loved this time of year. It was always so beautiful; the blooming Sakura trees, the soft wind that carried a hint of the oncoming summer's humidity, and the green hills that seemed to roll on forever. In her eyes the world was as pristine and lovely as could be in this season.

Inuyasha entered the courtyard quietly. Looking up he saw his mother in the middle, no longer in tears but with a serene look spread across her young face. 'Well, at least she's not pissed,' he thought as he started off towards her. 

Upon hearing footsteps, Lady Inutaisho's eyes drifted from the Sakura tree and up to her son's oncoming form. "Inuyasha, you've come," she said quietly.

"Yeah-uh-you wanted to see me?"

"Yes. . ." She trailed off.

"Listen, about this morning. I just couldn't take being in that room and . . ."

"This morning?" the woman interrupted. "Oh, Inuyasha, forget about this morning. I have." 

Inuyasha stared at her like she had a third arm growing out of her head. If this wasn't about this morning, what was it about? 

"I'll bet that you're wandering why I needed to talk to you," she said as if reading his mind.

"Well yeah," he managed.

"Inuyasha, war has been ever lingering around us for years, wouldn't you agree? All because of that deviant, Lord Naraku, two out of the four kingdoms have been pulled into it."

"We in this kingdom are lucky. Thanks to your father the threat of war upon this kingdom is far less than our neighboring kingdom ruled by Lord Higuarashi."

"His kingdom is not as blessed as our own, over the years it has grown weak and vulnerable. At this very moment there are whispers all over the country of a attack upon them."

Though we are not considered allies or enemies, I suppose your father took pity on them."

'Why is she telling me this,' Inuyasha thought, 'What does this have to do with me?'

"Inuyasha," Lady Inutaisho interrupted his train of thought, "What if I were to tell you that your father left something else to you in his will."

"Something else. . ." he repeated slowly.

"When the reader was re-examining the will he found something. . ." Lady Inutaisho silently cursed her inability to get out what she was trying to say.

"He left you a girl."

Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of frying pans then suddenly narrowed, rage evident in his golden orbs.

"WHAT THE FUCK??!! I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!!"

Lady Inutaisho could have dropped dead at that very moment. Again, she had managed to screw up what she really meant to say.

"Inuyasha, calm down," Lady Inutaisho tried, as the cursing Inuyasha having already torn up a flower bed was in the process of pulling a nearby tree out of the ground.

"How can I calm down," he screamed, "When the rest of my life is being screwed up by a dead man."

Inuyasha had now successfully pulled the tree out and flung it across the courtyard.

"INUYASHA, YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED!!!" Lady Inutaisho yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Your father wanted you to protect a girl, not marry one."

"Protect?" Inuyasha questioned, taking a break from his destruction.

"He wanted you to serve as like . . a body guard."

Inuyasha relaxed for a moment but soon found another outlet for his anger. "So I have to tag along, protecting some little snot-nosed brat? Yeah right!"

Lady Inutaisho sighed, she truly wished her son wouldn't have such a bad attitude about everything. Still it wasn't like she hadn't anticipated this happening.

"Please Inuyasha, you really don't have a choice. Your father made it crystal clear that this is YOUR job. That is why he left you the Tetsusaiga.

"Damn, I knew there was a catch to getting that sword!"

"Do you understand why I was telling you about the Higuarashi kingdom now?"

Inuyasha was again left clueless as to what his mother was talking about.

"Their kingdom is being pulled into the war and she is in great danger right now."

"Who is 'she' exactly," Inuyasha scoffed sarcastically.

"'She' is the princess of the Higuarashi kingdom, Kagome Hime-sama."

  
  
  


~End of chapter one~

  


Thank you so much for reading this! I know it was kinda slow but first chapters are always like that, I promise it will get better very soon. Also I'm really sorry about the spacing of this chapter! Please, just bear with me. Remember reviews= a happy author!

A happy author= a faster chappy! Love you all!!! ^_^ 

  



	2. Of Broken Homes and Silver Bracelets

Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you to all of those who read the first chappy and a huge thanks to all that reviewed! You guys are so nice! Anyway, here is the second chappy, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and if anyone noticed the spelling mistakes and missing words in chappy one, they should be fixed (sorry about those). Arigato, minna!!! ^_^ 

Disclaimer: If I owned him do ya think I would be sitting here writing FanFics in my PJ's?

  
  


The Will of the Heart 

Chapter 2:Of Broken Homes and Silver Bracelets

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed as he rolled over on his bed.

It had been two days since the conversation with his mother and he was still thoroughly pissed.

Shortly after their abysmal talk, Lady Inutaisho had sent a messenger on the fastest horse to the Higuarashi kingdom. With hopes that he would arrive as fast as possible.

"He probably arrived last night," Inuyasha mumbled to no one in particular.

Inuyasha hated this. He hated his life being controlled, he hated having to be a "body guard", and he especially hated his father for leaving him something so incredibly stupid.

He hadn't spoken to his mother in the two days, he hadn't spoken to anyone in two days for that matter. All he had done was sit up in his room, angry at everyone and everything.

~Flashback~

"Tetsusaiga is mine with or without protecting some damn wench," Inuyasha yelled at his mother.

"Inuyasha, how many times do I have to tell you? She is coming no matter what you decide," Lady Inutaisho yelled back.

  


"Why? Tell me why I have to do this. What is so important about this girl?"

Lady Inutaisho stopped for a minute, as if thinking what to say. "Enough, Inuyasha," she finally responded, "It's settled. You will fulfil you duty! And I will make sure of that."

~End of flashback~

Inuyasha suddenly jerked sideways on his bed, thinking about the confrontation.

Why? The question kept running through his head. But no matter how hard he tried to think of a answer he always came up blank.

He sighed and bounced around on the soft mattress.

'How can this week get any worse?'

Turning around, he fell off his bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I want everything prepared for Princess Kagome's visit tomorrow," Lady Inutaisho announced to a group of people assembled in the thrown room.

She turned and hastily began walking down the hall. Rounding a corner, she sighed. She hated not being able to be to tell them what was going on. Even though she really wasn't, she felt like she was lying to everyone.

She had told them that Princess Kagome was coming for a visit but she had not mentioned that it may be months, or even years, before that visit ended.

The truth was she knew she couldn't completely trust them. Most were trustworthy, she knew that. But she also knew for the right amount of money they would sell her out in a minute.

The will had clearly stated that no one , especially not Lord Naraku, was allowed to find out about the princess living there. And that was the precise reason Lady Inutaisho knew she must keep this secret only within the closest of people.

'But why?' Lady Inutaisho wandered, 'What is so important about this one girl, that she should have the luxury of being protected by a Hanyou prince?'

Inuyasha had asked her that exact same question. When he did Lady Inutaisho had no clue as to what to tell him. She had absolutely no idea what her husband wanted Inuyasha to protect this girl for. It was all a huge mystery, but Lady Inutaisho knew that eventually it would unravel and the mystery would be exposed.

Until then, however, she would see to it that Inuyasha completed his task. No matter how bad a attitude he had.

"MY LADY!" Suddenly two voices woke the woman from her thoughts.

She looked up to see a impish, green toad, carrying a staff, and a bug like creature rushing towards her.

"My lady. . ." they both said breathlessly.

"Jaken. Myouga, what's wrong?"

"It's absolutely terrible" the frog like creature, named Jaken, panted out.

"What's happened?" Lady Inutaisho's young face etched with worry.

"My lady," the flea, named Myouga, spoke up. "We have just received word that the Higuarashi kingdom has been attacked by Lord Naraku!"

Lady Inutaisho just stood there, shocked and horrified. The color drained out of her face and two solemn words escaped here lips . . . . "Oh no!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She could hear their screams.

Their pitiful, painful, blood curdling screams.

One after another they sounded and one after another they were silenced. She knew as long as she lived, if she even survived, she would never forget the sounds of those hair-raising screams that seemed to reach her no matter where she hid.

Princess Kagome sat in the corner of a closet, huddled up and praying to dear god she wouldn't be discovered.

It wasn't the best hiding place. One could find her by simply opening the door. But at that moment, it was her only sanctuary.

Her kingdom had been ambushed without a seconds warning. One minute she had been reading a book in her room and the next she had been running for her life; desperately trying to get away from the blood-thirsty Youkai.

"N..no, please...spare me! Please ~AHHH~ ." 

Kagome shivered as she heard another life abruptly come to an end. She felt so helpless just sitting there. She wanted to help, but what could she do?

'Oh, how I wish I had a bow and arrow right now,' Kagome thought hopelessly. She might have not been able to do anything in her current position, but given a bow and some arrows she was lethal.

Kagome was afraid. She was more afraid than she had ever been in her life. Thoughts ran through her head:

'What if they find me?'

'What's happened to my family?'

'What's happened to my friends?'

'Am I really going to die such a cowardly death?'

Footsteps drew close and a prolonged hiss was heard outside the door.

Kagome froze. 'This is the end isn't it?' she thought.

She was to afraid to move, to afraid to breath. All she could do was wait for the inevitable death that awaited her.

For a moment everything on heaven and Earth went mute . . .

~CRASH~ Fast as lightning the moment was over. The door was ripped off its hinges, leaving the princess open and exposed.

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared into the face of a Youkai. It had red, washed eyes that glared at her malice fully and scaley, taloned hands that held pieces of what used to be the door. But the first thing Kagome noticed was the overpowering scent of scarlet blood that stained his fangs and streaked down his chin.

It was sickening. If Kagome hadn't been paralyzed with fear, she would have turned her head and vomited.

"Trying to hide, bitch?" the youkai growled venomously. 

"What a pretty thing you are. If I had more time I'd have my way with you."

Kagome's eyes began to fill with warm, tiny tears. She willed her legs to move but they remained limp, as if stuck to the ground.

The youkai suddenly lunged at her, ripping flesh and cloth alike off her arm.

She screamed loudly and again found her nerve, scampering out of the closet and trying desperately to get away from the crazed beast.

Kagome stumbled across the floor hoping, praying she wouldn't be caught. 

Her heart suddenly fluttered when she saw the dead bodies of friends and servants adorning the room. It was absent of the other Youkai she had heard before, but from the looks of it, one knew that they had been there.

"Trying to get away, wench?" The Youkai yelled as he suddenly latched his claws into the skin on her legs, pulling her down, hard, to the ground.

"AHHHHHH," she screamed as the sharp talons came in contact with her legs.

By now hot tears were streaming freely down her cheeks. Unlike before, when she had been too afraid to move, her legs were now truly immobile. All she could do was lay there, staring into the face of her abuser. 

Kagome watched as the youkai raised his arm, ready to bring it down and end her life.

'This is the end! I'm going to die!'She then closed her eyes, prepared to never open them again.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

Kagome heard a voice behind her followed by a object spinning through the air and over her head.

She weakly opened her eyes just in time to see the Youkai burst into pieces and fall to the ground.

"Kagome-chan!!!" the voice from behind her yelled.

Kagome turned her head to the doorway. There stood a girl, clad in pink and black armor with raven hair pulled up into a high ponytail. In her hands she gripped a oversized boomerang, that Kagome could identify as the weapon that had saved her life.

"Sango-chan?!!" Kagome gasped, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Kagome, what happened? You're covered in blood!" Sango cried as she raced over to help the girl.

"How did you find me?" Kagome sniffled as Sango embraced her warmly.

"After we were attacked, I went as fast I could to the castle to save you. I heard that undeniable scream of yours and ran up here."

"Oh Sango, thank you! I was so sure I was going to die," Kagome sobbed as she held onto her best friend tightly.

"And rightly so," Sango said, "that Youkai was just about to rip you to shreds!"

The smell of smoke and distant screams of villagers brought them from their grateful reunion. "Kagome-chan, we've got to get out of here!"

Sango held her hand out to help the princess get up. Kagome took it and tried with all her might to hoist herself off the ground. The second she made the effort, a sharp pain shot through her legs and she clasped on the floor. 

Kagome placed her hand under one leg, she withdrew it to reveal a sticky, red substance oozing down her hand. Blood.

Kagome felt dizzy. The whole world was spinning and a burning acid was rising in her throat. She started to sway and the whole world became a blur.

"KAGOME! I've got to get you out of this place!" with that Sango thrust her onto her back, piggy- back fashion, and started to run.

"We'll be out of here soon, I promise."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smoke they had smelled before had indeed been the start of a fire. The flames had engulfed most of the room and were beginning to spread up the stair way, in which the girls were heading down. 

The castle was a devastating mess. Fire burned everywhere, blood coated the walls, and bodies lay lifeless in heaps of charred cinder.

Kagome felt pain slam through her body every time Sango took a step. The smoke was making her head hurt and her senses were numbed considerably. 

"You ok Kagome-chan?" Sango questioned as she jumped over a line of fire.

Kagome moaned in answer. Sango's legs hit the ground. She hated being carried like a she was a little child and if she hadn't been in a life or death situation she would have instantly objected.

"Which way is out?" Sango mumbled to her self, "All the usual exits are blocked with flames."

Kagome breathed in deep, but only succeeded in inhaling the ash filled smoke and elapsed into a coughing fit.

Sango stopped abruptly and carefully set the princess down. She untied the black mouth mask she had been wearing to protect herself from the smoke and gently placed it over Kagome's own mouth.

"Sango?!!" Kagome breathed, "but this is. . ."

Sango smiled. "You need it more than I do."

Without another word, Sango hoisted Kagome onto her back, once again, and began running down the hallway.

She turned into a open room, and breathed a sigh of relief. There, inside, was a door leading out to a high balcony. If she could just get Kagome and herself onto it, they would probably be alright. 

Just as she was about to run to the balcony door, a low growl sounded.

"And we thought we killed everyone in the castle."

Sango whirled around to see four, hideous Youkai looking at them.

"Tell me," one spoke up, baring his fangs, "how do two wenches manage to survive a massacre that hundreds of others have died in?"

"Oh, great!" Sango hissed as she set Kagome on the ground and positioned herself, protectively, in front.

"Unless you want to die, you will let us be," she threatened, holding up her Hiraikotsu.

Another Youkai laughed. "We'll leave. After we've devoured you both!"

Sango sighed and tried one more time to end the confrontation with only words. 

"I am a Taijiya, my job is to exterminate Youkai like yourselves. Do not test me!"

The group of demons only smirked and all simultaneously charged at the girl.

"HIRAIKOTSU!!!"

Sango thrust her weapon up from it's resting place, on her back, and into the air. It flew across the room and cut right through two of the Youkai, killing them instantly.

Retrieving the Hiraikotsu from the air, she eased it back onto her back and withdrew the sword from the hilt around her waist.

"Now for you," Sango yelled rushing towards the Youkai on the left.

She brought her sword down, expecting to feel blade meet flesh. However, all she felt was air; the Youkai dodged her attack easily. 

"Damn," she cursed and swirled to face him again.

He swung his claws at her and she side-stepped just in time to avoid them.

'He isn't very strong,' she thought, 'but he's fast.'

"Ahhhhh!"

Sango whirled around abruptly to see Kagome being tortured by the fourth demon.

"KAGOME-CHAN!!!" she screamed with all her might.

'I was so distracted with fighting that Youkai, that I didn't even realize there was another one.'

Sango suddenly took off towards Kagome, but only to feel a sharp object nick the side of her neck.

  
  


Her eyes drifted back to the Youkai she was previously fighting. He was again holding his talons up and preparing to charge.

Sango tried one more time to go to her friend's aid but was again intercepted by a attack.

"Leave me alone!" she screamed, as she was reluctantly pulled back into the battle.

'Forgive me, Kagome. Just, please, hold out a little bit longer!'

Kagome screamed. She couldn't get away because of the wounds on her legs. All she could do was lamely hold her arms over her head, in a desperate attempt to protect herself.

The Youkai repeatedly slammed his fists and claws into the princess' body. Laughing at the top of his lungs, as he continued his abuse.

Tears flooded her face. But they only compelled the monster to inflict more pain on her.

His face suddenly contorted with a look that was complete and pure evil. She could sense the blow that was coming and weakly tried to shield herself. 

He whipped his arm back and struck the princess in the head, sending her flying across the room and crashing into the wall.

She didn't even have time to scream as she hit the hard stone on the wall; the wind was knocked out of her with a jolt.

"KAGOME!!!" Sango screamed for the thousandth time that day.

Sensing an opportunity, the Youkai, Sango was battling, charged at her again.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU!!" Sango yelled and plunged her sword through his neck.

She didn't even wait for his body to hit the ground as she raced towards Kagome. Lifting her Hiraikotsu, she threw it with all her might.

It flew through the air and was just about to strike when a thin, clear barrier surrounded the Youkai. The Hiraikotsu hit it and bounced back with great force towards Sango.

She jumped as fast as she could out of the way of the swirling boomerang, crashing to the ground.

"He created a force field! Dammit!"

The Youkai watched the Taijiya's face contort with anger and began laughing again. He turned back to Kagome, grasping his hand around her neck, he lifted her off the ground.

Sango wildly began running and hitting the force field, desperately trying to save her friend.

The Youkai gripped Kagome's throat tighter. A choking noise arose in her throat and her body began to go limp.

'No, I can't allow myself to die here!' She weakly squinted open her eyes and instictivly raised her hand.

'My fate is not to die by a Youkai's hand!'

'I WANT TO LIVE!!!'

A blinding, white light suddenly flashed, severing the darkness of the of the shadowed room.

Sango watched as the Youkai was blown back from Kagome by a great power. As he hit the ground, she rushed over ready to finish him off. But instead found only a corpse, burned black and sizzling on the floor.

  


She couldn't believe what she was seeing. 'Did Kagome do this?'

The spoken of was now laying on the ground, only faintly conscious.

"Sango. . ." she whispered.

"Kagome! Did that power come from you?" Sango breathed.

Kagome remained silent.

Glancing at the dead Youkai, Sango remembered the balcony. She lifted Kagome's limp body and pushed through the door.

"KIRARA!"she yelled as she stepped onto the balcony. Suddenly a large, flying, Sabre-toothed cat rounded the corner of the castle and levitated next to the platform.

Sango gently placed Kagome on the cat's back.

"Kirara, please take Kagome to a safe place!"

"Sango," Kagome said weakly, "Aren't you com. . ."

"No," Sango replied as if reading her thoughts. "I need to help the surviving villagers."

Kagome frowned. "You're bleeding."

The Taijiya placed her hand to her neck and found little trickles of blood falling slowly from where the Youkai had hit her earlier.

"It's not bad," she said dismissively, "You should worry about yourself. Please stay safe, I couldn't bear to lose my best friend."

Sango smiled solemnly and signaled Kirara to fly off.

Kagome took one last look as Sango raised a single hand to say goodbye then jumped off the balcony.

The princess closed her eyes. She felt dead. At that moment she didn't care about Youkai, the power that had come from her hand, or the cold wisps of air that stung her cheeks as they became air born. The only thing she wanted was to make the pain coursing through her body stop.

She could faintly see the amber fires far below in her kingdom. Lifting her arm with remainder of her strength she turned her eyes away from the painful image and gazed at a little, silver bracelet fastened around her wrist.

Her efforts proved fruitless however, as she found herself watching the dim reflection of the flames dance across the surface of the shining metal.

Kagome traced her fingers over the small kanji symbols that spelled out her name on the bracelet. Her eyes clouded over with tears.

'To think, just this morning I was arguing with my parents over something as insignificant as moving to the Inutaisho kingdom for awhile.

'A body guard,' Kagome thought, 'I was so resistant. I was so rude. Now look what happened!'

'A body guard. . .' Wind rushed through her hair.

"Kirara," Kagome said weakly, "please take me to the Inutaisho kingdom."

With those final words her eyelids slid slowly over her brown orbs and into unconsciousness.

Her arm dangled off the side of the feline's back.

This time, rather then fire, a foreboding, moonless night flickered off the silver bracelet.

  
  


Author's note: Yea!!! I'm finally done typing this! Seriously it took me hours. I hope ya liked the chappy. What will happen? I wander. ^_^ The bad news is, I'm going up to Northern California for Easter break. I wont have access to a computer for about a week and a half. So don't expect updates any time soon. But the good news is I'll have plenty of time to wright the next few chappies (on paper at least). Below I'm acknowledging my reviewers. How do I get acknowledged?, you ask. Well that's simple silly, if you read, review! Till next time. Love you all!!! Ja ne!

~jarjayes- Thanks for reviewing! I have plans to put a lot of Sesshy in this, don't worry! ^_^

~desy- Thank you so much! I'm glad you like my story!

~Jamie- Yea!!! Thanks so much for reviewing!

And finally. . .

~kuro-tanuki- Nan-chan, my best friend. Thank you so much! I probably couldn't do much without your help and support! You're the best! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Waking Up and Passing Out

  


Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation and full of new ideas. Thank you to all who read and reviewed; your help and support is greatly appreciated! Here is chappy three for you guys out there, I hope you like it. Remember Mel-chan acknowledges all her reviewers (with or without a name). ^_^

  
  


Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi floats happily in a pool filled with money and talks on her cell phone about her latest Inu chapter; she is surrounded by screaming fans. Mel-chan sits happily by an empty, Barbie-mini pool, acting out (with little sticks) scenes from Inuyasha. She has no money, no fans, and no cell phone. I ask you this, "Who REALLY owns Inuyasha?"

  
  
  


The Will of the Heart

Ch. 3: Waking up and Passing out

  


Kagome could feel the sun on her face. It's warm rays washed over and seemed to revitalize her tired features, worn from the pain and anguish of recent events. She felt terrible, as if she had died in the hours since the attack, her whole body ached and stung with every breath she drew and every so often a tremor of pain would creep down her spine. Lamely, she opened her sleep filled eyes, half expecting to wake up in a ditch on the side of the road. What she saw surprised her.

  


She was lying on a king-sized bed in a large, elaborately decorated room. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, vividly colored paintings; placed in golden frames; decorated the walls, and in the corner a double glass door led out to a large stone balcony. The silk curtains, that hung over the doors, were drawn back; letting the sun pour into the room and filling it with light. Needless to say, it was a dramatic change from the crazed war zone she had only previously witnessed.

  


She weakly glanced under her sheets to find that her bloodstained Kimono was now replaced by a clean, white one and her many wounds were wrapped in bandages. 

  
  


Kagome continued to let her eyes roam across the room, drifting over the white walls and past the closet doors, they landed on a cushioned chair to the right of her bed. There, on top of it, was a sleeping Rin. 

  


Almost as if she had known Kagome was now awake, the little girl sturred from her own slumber. 

  


"But Sesshoumaru-Sama . . ." she muttered still half asleep. Blinkingly, she opened her eyes, staring into the face of the Princess. The girl suddenly perked up, her eyes now wide and alive.

  


"You're awake!" she squeaked happily.

  


Kagome winced from the volume of the child's voice, her head still throbbing. 

  


Rin instantly softened her tone. "Hello! My name is Rin, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance. You've been sleeping for a long time!"

  


Kagome smiled at the energy the girl contained, "Hi Rin, my name's Kagomee. . ." Her voice cracked and broke. She blushed a deep crimson. The girl hadn't realized her throat was so dry; even the simplest words, now felt foreign in her mouth. 

  


"Are you feeling better?"

  


"Yes," she lied. "Where am I?"

  
  


"You're in the Inutaisho castle of course, silly," Rin laughed.

  


Kagome's eyes widened. Kirara had done just what she asked. She was in the Inutaisho Kingdom!

  


The two girls looked up from their small conversation as the door quietly creaked open and a person stepped into the room.

  


"Good morning." A woman dressed in a beautiful, ten-layer Kimono with charcoal hair, reaching the floor, stood elegantly in the doorway. 

  


"Lady Inutaisho!" Rin rushed towards the woman and bowed. "She woke up!"

  


The woman looked up at Kagome and smiled, her eyes giving off an incredible warmth and pleasantness.

  


"Have you been here all night, Rin?" the older woman asked, turning back to the child.

  


"Hai!"

  


Kagome sat there dumbfounded. She couldn't believe that the woman that stood in front of her was Lady Inutaisho. When she thought of the Queen, in the past, she had always imagined an older woman with pale features and cold eyes. She had never once thought her gorgeous and, though it was not the case, not much older than herself.

  


"I'm glad you're awake," she said, turning again to Kagome, "I was beginning to think you would sleep forever. How are you feeling?"

  


"A little better," Kagome lied, yet again.

  


"Rin, why don't you go fetch our guest some water and clean bandages?"

  


"Yes, my Lady!" Rin squeaked, hoping off.

  


The woman moved forward, sitting in the chair Rin had abandoned. Without a word, she reached into the sleeve of her Kimono and withdrew a glistening, metallic object. 

  


"Does this belong to you?" she asked, holding it up.

  


Looking at it, Kagome gasped, "My bracelet!!!!"

  


"So it is yours." Lady Inutaisho gently handed the charmed chain back to its owner. "I wasn't sure when I found it. I would've asked you earlier, but you were unconscious. You've been asleep for two days, dear. We were all sure you were going to die."

  


Kagome gazed down at the bracelet, "Me too. I was sure I was going to die too."

  


"I don't know if I could live after wounds as great as yours. How strong you must be to overcome them."

  


Kagome offered a quick smile of thanks, but it faded quickly. The gentle hum of silence entered the room and engulfed the two women, now both lost in their own thoughts.

  


Lady Inutaisho raised her head and glanced at Kagome from the corner of her eyes. A melancholy cloud seemed to consume the girl and it was not hard for one to see the physical as well as mental pain that marked her gentle face. Something terrible had to have happened to create such a sorrowful look. Which made the woman wonder, 'Could this really be her?'

  


"Dear," Lady Inutaisho said, preparing to ask the question that had tormented her mind for days. "That bracelet . . . the name on it clearly reads 'Kagome'. Might you be Princess Higuarashi, Kagome?"

  


Kagome looked up and nodded her head, unfazed by the question. "Yes."

  


"Thank Kami!!!" Lady Inutaisho exclaimed and, without thinking, threw her arms around the Princess.

  


"Eeepp!" Kagome yelped from the sudden contact.

  


"Gomen nasai!!! the woman gasped as she withdrew her arms. "You must forgive me, but I'm just so glad that you're alive. "After I heard the news that you're kingdom was attacked, I was absolutely sick with worry! And now you're here and. . . and it's a miracle!" 

  


Lady Inutaisho pulled herself together and smiled sweetly, "Please let me start over. I am Seira Inutaisho, Queen of the Inutaisho kingdom and widow of, the late, Lord Inutaisho. I, humbly welcome you, Princess Higuarashi, Kagome to our kingdom."

  


Lady Inutaisho took a deep breath. "Sorry about all that. I assure you it's strictly routine."

  


Kagome smiled and nodded. She felt a little better now that the tension was taken out of the air, however, she wished she was as loquacious as the bubbly Queen was. Even after prolonged coma, she was, still, dead tired.

  


"I'm back!"

  


Rin hopped happily into the room, holding a goblet of water and a arm filled with fresh, cloth bandages. At her heels was a small, yellow, cat demon.

  


"Kirara!" Kagome exclaimed.

  


The feline "mewed" and jumped into Kagome's waiting arms.

  


"Kirara, you're here. Thank you so much!" Kagome whispered, holding the cat to her chest.

  


"She's so kawaii!" Rin gushed.

"Is she yours?" Lady Inutaisho asked.

  


"No, she belongs to my best friend, Sango. If it wasn't for her, I would have never survived the attack." Kagome's head drooped a little, her eyes becoming sad and distant.

  


Lady Inutaisho cast a sympathetic smile on the girl and turned to Rin. "Could you dress Kagome-Hime's wounds, please."

  


"Yes, my lady," Rin said hopping over to the bed. She gently peeled back the silk covers that were drawn over Kagome, to begin tending to the gashes on her legs. Slowly, she unwrapped the blood stained bandages but suddenly stopped.

  


"My lady,"she said turning, "could you look at this, please."

  


Lady Inutaisho timidly peered over and gasped. 

  


"Is something the matter?"

  


"Your wounds," Lady Inutaisho managed, "they're nearly gone!" 

  


Kagome stared back at the, nearly, speechless woman, lost in pure confusion.

  


"Only yesterday, my dear, you were losing so much blood, we thought you were going to bleed to death and now, today, your wounds are almost completely healed."

  


"In other words, you recover quickly!" Rin smiled.

  


The Princess absently nodded her head. Though inside she had a feeling that there was something more to the story.

  


For the next fifteen minutes the same routine played out: Rin would change the bandages on Kagome's many wounds, Lady inutaisho would gawk at how fast Kagome was healing, and Kagome would be left with more questions than answers.

  


Wrapping the last bandage around her arm, Rin announced that she was done. 

  


Kagome closed her eyes and allowed a small sigh to escape her lips. This little visit had drained her of all the energy she had left in her body; she would be glad when she could go back to sleep.

  


Lady Inutaisho stood up from her chair. "Rin, we should let the Princess get her rest. We don't want her condition worsening."

  


Rin hopped over to the Queen and smiled back at Kagome, " I hope you feel better Kagome-Hime!"

  


"Thank you." 

  


Lady Inutaisho waited until Rin had skipped out the door before turning back to the girl. 

  


"I know you've been through a lot and have witnessed some things you would have rather had not. You don't a have to talk about now, but if you ever need to, I'll be more than willing to listen."

  


Kagome brightened, at the woman's proposal, but, darkened again as she ventured her next question.

  


"My family! Do you where they are? How they are?"

  


Lady Inutaisho frowned, and replied, "We don't yet, but I've sent many of our soldiers as well as Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru to look for them. As soon as I know anything, you'll be the first one I tell."

  


Flashing a quick grin over to Kagome, Lady Inutaisho was gone.

  


Kagome let her head slide back onto her pillow. 'Mom, Dad, Souta, Buyo, and even you Kikyou. Where are you all?' 

  


As she lay there, Kagome was only faintly aware of tears, now silently rolling down her cheeks and falling off her long lashes.

  


"Mewww," Kirara squeaked, hopping onto Kagome's chest. She gently purred and nestled up against her, making a desperate effort to consol the grief-stricken girl. It was no use, however, as her tears just wouldn't stop falling. 

  


"Oh Kirara!" the Princess cried, throwing her arms around the feline and sobbing uncontrollably. "You must miss your Mistress. Goodness knows I do!"

'SANGO!!!'

  


'Please be safe, I need you all by my side!'

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  


Inuyasha, happily, walked down the hall. 

  


"Ahhh," he sighed stretching his arms out.

  


It was the first time in four days that he'd emerged from his room and he had to admit, he liked the bright, active atmosphere of the castle much better than the gloomy, secluded space, that he called his own. He probably would have still been in there too, if he hadn't gotten wind of the most recent news.

  


The Higuarashi kingdom had been attacked.The whole place was in shambles, from the Higuarashi castle to the neighboring countryside. Youkai were now thick in the once Ningen populated kingdom and reports back to his own castle said there were very few survivors. Somehow, Inuyasha doubted very much that a Princess, specifically Princess Kagome, would be one of those few lucky ones.

  


'I must be really terrible,' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'to want a girl dead just for my own selfish purposes.'

  


He paused for a moment, as if considering this, but then brushed it off, "Oh well."

  


He continued on his way down the corridor when something caught his attention. A foreign smell hung in the air, something that Inuyasha had never detected before. It wasn't an unpleasant scent, in fact it was very pleasing to the Hanyou's sensitive nose.

  


It smelled sweet, and something along the lines of a bouquet of wild flowers mixed with soft, steady rainfall. But there was another part that the boy could not identify. A smell that he knew he had detected before but couldn't place.

  


Inuyasha moved further down the hall and closer to the door that held the sweet aroma. As he reached the door he found it slightly ajar from it's frame, allowing small rays of sun light to escape. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he gently pulled it open to look in. 

  


A girl lay on a bed, inside. She was turned away from him; her wavy, raven hair hiding most of her face; and seemed to be shaking slightly. Her delicate hand rested on top of a small cat, that lay beside her.

  


He had never laid eyes on her before, which was strange, seeing as how Inuyasha knew almost everyone of great importance in the castle. This woman was definitely important considering the room she was staying in.

  


The Hanyou was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice when the heavy door to the room began to slip from his hands and squeakily slid open. 

  


Inuyasha frantically grabbed the door, but found it was already too late.

  


~SQUEAK~ 

  


"Who's there?!!" Kagome cried, painfully jerking her body up from it's resting place.

  


"CRAP!!!" Inuyasha cursed the heavens as he slowly looked up. There was no turning back now.

  


Brown, accusing eyes flashed at him as he faced the girl. He now could see that tears were rolling down her bruised cheeks at a steady pace and instantly knew what the unknown smell from earlier had been. She was crying.

  


For a minute they just stared, studying one another in quiet confusion. She could clearly see the white, fluffy dog ears that popped out of the top of his head and he could clearly see scratches and bruises that covered her skin.

  


Silence began creeping into the room as the two teenagers eyed each other. Kagome spoke up.

  


"Who are you?" she whispered, wiping the tears from her eyes.

  


Inuyasha flushed slightly at the thought of being caught. He was embarrassed that he had barged in on the girl when she was crying and felt slightly bad. Any other person would have gone to Kagome and comforted her in her time of need, but this was Inuyasha, and he responded in the only way he knew how, rage.

  


"Feh! Why should I tell you that, wench?"

  


Kagome's temper flared, "Wench? I am NOT a wench!"

  


"Could've fooled me. You did jump on my back as soon as I entered the room."

  


"I didn't jump on your back! I don't even know who you are! You're the one who barged into my room!"

  


"Your room?!!!"

  


Kagome was incredulous, this was definitely the stupidest, most pointless argument she had ever been in, in her whole life; in fact, she didn't even know what she was arguing about. And it certainly didn't help that the person she was arguing with was as stubborn as a mule.

  


"Yes this is my room. If you don't believe me go ask Lady Inutaisho."

  


"Why would she give such an elaborate room to an ugly girl like you?"

  


"Ugly. . ." she breathed.

  


That was pushing it to far. As weak as she was and as tired as she was, the second that one word was uttered she found a new strength.

  


Kagome suddenly snatched a large, solid gold statue, from it's place on the table next to her, and through it with all her might at the Hanyou.

  


"Wait! What the hell are you doing?!!" Inuyasha questioned, horrified, as the bust sailed through the air at top speed.

  


"OH SHI . . ." Inuyasha didn't even have time to finish his sentence when the air-bourne statue slammed into him, square on the forehead.

  


"Learn how to talk to ladies," Kagome yelled after the retreating boy, "and then come see me again!"

  


The Princess laughed. Who knew that her first genuine smile in days would come from watching a disoriented Inuyasha stumble down the hall? The drama of the week slipped away as she allowed herself to smile again.

  


"You know what Kirara?" Kagome asked, stroking the cat-demon's soft fur. "Maybe, just maybe, things will be alright." 

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


Down the hall from Kagome's room, Inuyasha absently tripped across the floor.

  


'Who the hell was that?' he thought.

  


'Great! Maybe, just maybe, my troubles aren't over yet.' 

  


Inuyasha, woozily, looked up to see chibi, slap-marked Mirokus circling the top of his head. He watch them dance for a moment, then dropped to the floor.

  


"Wench. . ."

  


Needless to say, Inuyasha was knocked out the rest of the day and long into the night.

  


~End of chapter 3~

  
  


A/N: Yea! This chappy is finished! I have to be honest, that was definitely NOT my favorite chapter (kinda choppy if ya ask me). But hey, I still appreciate positive reviews. ^_^ I have chapter 4 written already, so I'll put it up as soon as I type it (it is totally different compared to this chappy)! Expect the next update to be sometime between Thursday and Saturday, depending on my schedule and my reviewers. Thank you all so much! Love you all!!! -Mel-Chan ^_~ 

  


*My Beloved Reviewers: 

  


- Trace: Thanks for the review! Sesshoumaru is back in the next chappy and even more in later. ^_^

  


-MooMoo-san: Let me start off by saying that your screen name is the coolest ever!!! Thank you for the review and your support! And also thanks for wishing me a happy break! I had tons of fun. ^_^

  


-Soul of Kagome: OH MY GOD!!! ~Mel-chan wipes tears from her eyes~ It's people like you that make me want to get up off my lazy butt and write! Your reviews are so nice but I seriously don't deserve your praise! Thanks also for reviewing "I am Nihility". P.S.: I love your little examples.

  


-Kuro-Tanuki: Nan-chan!! Yea!! I always love your reviews 'cause they always make me laugh. Where would I be without your support and friendship? Well. . . probably sleeping, but that's beyond the point. Thank you sooo much, as always!

  


-???: My mystery reviewer! Thank you for reviewing! And congrats on being the first reviewer on the 2nd chappy!!! ~Mel-chan throws confetti everywhere and starts laughing uncontrollably~ ^_^;;;;

  


If you review this can happen to you!!!!!!!!!!! (hey that rhymed) Ja ne! 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Kaze

Author's Note: Konnichiwa!!! Wow, chappy 4 already. This is really fun! Ok, just to let you know this chapter takes place on the same day as the last chapter! So that means, Kagome is waking up from her coma, Inu-kun is getting hit with a statue, and Rin is being cute (wait, Rin is always being cute)! Also, just to let you rabid Inu and Kagome people know, they're not in this chappy either. Who is? Well you'll just have to read and see! Enjoy chappy 4!!!!! 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Inuyasha and neither do you. 

The Will of the Heart

Ch. 4: Kaze

The grove stood serene and peaceful in the tepid heat of mid-day. The leaves of the Kaedae tree rustled softly, as the wind gently combed through its slender branches and the little songbirds joyously hopped from tree to tree reciting their own unknown melodies. The whole forest hummed in perfect serenity and sweet tranquility. However, the illusion was to be broken.

"Damn him!!!!"

With the frantic beating of wings, the lingering, little songbirds became air bourne as an earth- shattering voice cut the air.

From the protection of the shadowed trees, limped a young woman. A thick layer of blood and dirt stained the front of the striped kimono she wore and her young face contorted in anger. Two white feathers adorned her ebony hair, in which was carefully tied up in a short, top-knot ponytail. But the most noticeable thing about this particular woman were her lips, as well as her glazed eyes, a deep shade of unsettling crimson.

"He left me for dead, that cursed bastard!"

The woman scowled, her voice was thick with malice and deep hatred, all for one man. The one man that had sent her to hell and back, the one man that she loathed more than anyone, the one man that had just tried to kill her, Naraku.

She collapsed to the ground, to weak and in to much pain to sustain another movement.

"Naraku," she hissed, her mind regressing back to only a few days ago, "damn you to hell."

Flashback

"Please! Please, I have two children! I beg of you, don't kill me!" a woman screamed, desperately.

"Hmpf!"

She looked up just in time to see three spiraling wind-blades racing towards her at full speed.

"AHHHHH!!!!!!"

A large fan abruptly slapped shut.

Standing in front of the gory mess was the same red-eyed woman. On her clear face, she wore a look of complete and utter boredom; totally unfazed by the disseminating pool of blood she now stood at the edge of.

"If you would of given me a better reason, maybe I would've allowed you to live." the woman said nonchalantly. "Your children are probably already dead, by now."

She looked around the bleak war zone that had once been the Higuarashi kingdom. Besides the scattered Youkai army, that ravaged through the remains of slain villagers, everything was still. The once lively, bustling village was now a barren, desolate ghost town.

A cold chill traveled down the woman's spine, while staring at the dead city, but she dismissed it as nothing more than the damp, cool of the darkening evening.

She turned her head, slightly, to the left to see a small child materialize from seemingly nowhere. She was completely white, from her long hair to her sandaled feet. In her hands, she held a round, silver mirror and behind each ear a delicate canna lily rested. She turned her eyes upward towards the taller woman, they held a lifeless gaze within their black, shadowed depths and could make even the bravest shudder.

"Kagura," the girl whispered softly.

"Oh, Kanna. When did you get here?" the woman, named Kagura, asked cooly. 

The girl didn't reply but instead turned to look at the inanimate bodies that scattered the ground. Her stony expression never changed, however, as her eyes scanned the endless graveyard.

"No one is alive in the castle," she said after a long time.

"Heh, that's what you get when you bring a Youkai army, thirsty for Ningen blood, in to take care of the job."

As the two woman stared at the waist land, a group of dark clouds began collecting in the sky. They drew closer and closer to the Earth until they were no more than a foot away from the ground. Out of the thick mist, stepped a tall man. His wavy, jet-black hair hung down to his waist and he was surrounded by many wasp-like creatures, called Saimyoushou.

As soon as his presence was known, the large Youkai army began getting to their knees and screaming their loyal war-cries.

The man continued on his way until he reached Kanna and Kagura.

"Naraku-sama," Kanna said, getting to her knees.

Kagura, however, remained standing; staring challengingly at the Youkai Lord.

"Kagura, bow" Kanna whispered mountainously from the ground.

The Youkai woman looked at her sister and was about to object, when she caught sight of the deadly smirk painted across Naraku's pale face.

'If only I didn't value my life,' she thought, as she reluctantly dropped to her knees. 

"My Lord," Kagura said coldly, glaring rebelliously from behind her long lashes.

"From the looks of it, our attack was a success," Naraku said smugly.

The now standing Kanna nodded her head silently. "We now have complete control of the kingdom."

"Good! What about the royal family?"

"No word on them yet, my Lord."

Naraku frowned slightly, then turned back to the girl. "Princess Higuarashi, Kagome? Is there any. . ." he stopped. Looking up, he watched as Kagura gently fanned herself. Suspiciously eyeing him as she listened quietly.

He couldn't stand the wind Youkai. She was self-righteous, she was hot-headed, she was crafty, she was everything he hated. But most of all she defiant. He could never tell what she was going to do next. Because of that, he had never, once, revealed plans or secrets to her. Unlike her sister, she was not trustworthy.

Naraku had created her as wind and Kanna before her as void. He had made them his top hench- women and advisors, but he had never expected the rebellious streak that coursed through Kagura. Though he was a million times more powerful than her, she scared him. What she could do with that streak was more than he wanted to think about. But with the war more serious than ever and with so much at stake, he knew that he had to put an end to it, here and now.

"Kagura," Naraku said.

The woman slowly looked up from her fan, meeting his eyes with her own.

"Would you come with me? I have one final task that I would like you to complete, before the day is over."

Kagura lifted a quizzical eyebrow, 'What tedious job is he assigning now?'

"Kanna, stay here," he said, walking off.

Kagura took a step forward to follow, but then froze. Every fiber in her body screamed at her not to take another step, not to go with that man. The way he had said "last task" made her blood run cold. He had something insidious up his sleeve.

Naraku turned around, upon realizing the woman wasn't behind him. He watched her frozen figure for a moment, before letting a smile spread across his face.

Kagura's eyes widened. To anyone else it would look like a regular, friendly grin, but she knew better. That look meant, to disobey was to dig her own grave. That look meant death.

She shook off the horrid feeling, that lingered in her gut, and eased into a steady stride. Lowering her eyelids to an apathetic stare and raising her fan so it was parallel to her lips, she erased all signs of fear from her face.

Before she had barely reached Naraku, however, she felt eyes on her back; burrowing into her very soul. Kagura turned her head around to see Kanna solemnly watching her departure, her face somewhat shadowed. The girl's soulless orbs looked straight at her, calling out, warning her somehow. However, the alabaster Youkai remained silent and slowly disappeared on the horizon. 

Across the blood-soaked battle fields and into the still shadows outside the Higuarashi castle, Kagura wordlessly followed Naraku.

"Where are we going?" Kagura finally asked.

The Youkai lord stopped. The cool evening breeze blew his dark hair across his face as he stood perfectly still uttering not a word.

Kagura stared at him from over her fan, she felt herself starting to shake uncontrollably. She had never been afraid of the man before, but now she was petrified. Whatever he was up to, would soon be revealed.

"Kagura," he said finally, "over the years you have been one of my top warriors and have emerged from many battles victorious. However. . ." Naraku turned and faced the woman, "your services will no longer be required."

Naraku lifted his violet orbs and released a toxic miasma into the air.

Kagura's eyes widened as the meaning of Naraku's words hit her full-force. She was lost in the toxic mist and elapsed into a rather violent coughing fit.

"Kuso!!!" she cursed clasping her hand over her mouth and falling to the barren ground. Usually Naraku's disgusting poisons would have no affect on her, but something was different about this one. It was stronger somehow and infinitely more poisonous. 

"You tricked me," she coughed, raising her fan up and slicing through the air.

"FUUJIN NO MAI!!!!!" she screamed thrusting two powerful, wind blades straight at Naraku.

The man simply watched as they crashed and broke against his force field. He lifted his hand and sent a blast of swirling energy towards the wind Youkai as a counter-attack.

Kagura looked up and gasped, there was absolutely no place for her to go. She suddenly felt incredibly naive, she should have known why Naraku had led her to this place. So dark, enclosed, invisible; she doubted anyone could even here her agonized screams in a place like this. All she could do was watch and wait for the inevitable.

The energy hit her with full force, sending her spiraling through the air. 

She crashed on the ground bloody and drained, however she was unwilling to give up. Pushing her torso off the ground, she glared at him with all the burning hate that she buried inside of her all those years, panting loudly.

"I despise you," breathed, allowing the three fated words to pass her lips.

He simply smiled in reply and whispered, "Your own insubordination was your downfall, Kagura. If you would have proved more trustworthy, maybe I would have spared you."

Kagura's eyes grew wide as her own words, from earlier, flashed through her mind. She broke away from her thoughts and looked up just to see a huge spike traveling from her nemesis and straight through her stomach. She couldn't help but scream in utter horror.

Her whole body shook in pain and as lay on the ground, close to death or unconsciousness, whichever came first.

Naraku walked over to the Kaze Youkai, she lay at his feet, a mess of red and black. Her breathing was slow and shallow and her eyes were merely slits, but even then, she continued to scowl at the man.

"Heh, you still oppose me, even now," Naraku said, lifting his foot. "You aren't even worthy enough to clean my boots, let alone do that." Pulling his foot back, he kicked her in the head.

The woman felt a cold tremor run through her body, she knew she was going to die. In her pain, she turned her blurry, bloodshot eyes to the sky, however, instead of the pale twilight stars she longed to see, it was Naraku watching her intently. 

She watched his face through tears, she hadn't known she had shed, what she saw chilled her to the bone. Though her vision was impaired and the shadows had descended across the world, she could see the corners of his mouth bend and his dark eyes shine. He was laughing, he knew she was suffering and he was laughing. 

"Goodbye Kagura."

Another blow hit against her body and suddenly, everything was black.

End of flashback

The woman withdrew from her tortured memories. She still sat on the ground in the little glen. The small songbirds had returned to their designated branches and had resumed singing their melancholy tunes.

'He was so sure he had killed me,' Kagura thought, 'cocky bastard.'

She didn't know how long she had lay on that cold Earth, how she had survived was nothing short of a miracle. Upon waking up, she had painstakingly dragged her limp body from the heap of rubble she lay in and walked for hours on end, just to get to the place where she sat now.

'Maybe it's a good thing he thinks I'm dead,' she thought. 'If I can keep a low profile, I just might get my revenge.' 

The sound of hoof-beats and sharp male voices drawing nearer entered Kagura's ears. She painfully pulled herself off the ground to face what was coming.

As if on cue, a group of imperial soldiers rode into the forest. They were terribly un-uniformed, with different styles and colors of clothes, but one could tell they were soldiers by merely looking at there shoulders, where they wore the crest of the Inutaisho kingdom.. They looked to be coming in the same direction she had just come in, the Higuarashi kingdom.

They stopped as they reached her. Seven men rode at the front of the large group, however one stood slightly in front of the others, who she guessed must've been their leader. 

A long, raven braid ran down the man's back and a star-like mark was on his forehead. He rode a black stallion and in his hand held a huge, finely polished blade attached to a thin, wrapped handle. 

"Hey woman,' he called casually, "move, you're in our way."

Kagura stood perfectly still, a poised, calm look on her face, as she gazed at the man. "Am I really?" she asked smoothly. "Then I suppose I must step aside."

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips into a mocking little smile. Making a point of elaborately opening her fan and lifting it to her face, she made no sign, whatsoever, of moving from their path.

'Men are so stupid,' she thought to herself. 'They think just because they tell a woman to do something, they will jump up and do it. What they don't realize, is that I could kill them all with a single slash of this fan.'

"Hey Bankotsu," a girlish looking man with rouged lips and triangular markings under his eyes said, turning to the man, "I don't think she's going to move."

He then turned to Kagura, "hey you should really move!"

'This is bothersome,' Kagura thought, 'I should get rid of these pesky Ningens, already.'

"Want me to cut her down, Bankotsu?" he asked raising a curved sword and waving it wildely in the air.

The other man only yawned and shifted his weight, obviously bored with the whole ordeal. "Do what you want, Jakotsu, I don't care."

Kagura clutched her fan, ready to unleash it's power, as Jakotsu raised his snake-sword. They were both about to use their weapons, when a voice cut through the soon-to-be battle.

"That's enough, Jakotsu."

The man whirled around to see a whit-haired demon approaching, saddled on a large, two-headed Youkai.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru-sama," Jakotsu said, bringing his sword down.

"What seems to be the hold up," he asked cooly.

"This woman won't get out of our way," Bankotsu said, absently picking his ear.

"Well, why don't you just go around her," he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Kagura's eyes ventured up to the man's face, meeting his golden orbs with her own. No emotion passed his stoic features as she stared at him, but she found herself entranced with his strong, regal face. There was no doubt he was handsome, with his broad shoulders and expensive robes and Kagura found it a little hard to look away.

From the other side, Sesshoumaru studied the woman. She was definitely a Youkai, he could tell that much without even looking at her and he could see that she had obviously been in a some battle, judging by the condition of her clothes.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Jakotsu whined, "can I please cut her, just a little?"

Sesshoumaru totally ignored the man as he continued to watch Kagura,

"Who are you? You're obviously a Youkai." 

She straightened herself out and looked him in the eye. "I am Kagura, of the wind. And if I'm not mistaken you are Sesshoumaru of the Inutaisho kingdom."

"Insufferable wench!" a voice screamed. "How dare you address Sesshoumaru-sama without a title!"

She glanced down to see a small, toad-like creature, holding a Jintojo.

(A/N: Basically the Jintojo is the "staff-of-heads" )

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru said sharply.

"Forgive me my lord!" he exclaimed, bowing deeply, "I spoke out of place."

Sesshoumaru turned back, "What kingdom are you from?"

Kagura's fan stopped dead in it's path. She couldn't very well say, "she had served under Lord Naraku all her life" to his sworn enemy.

"I belong to no one kingdom."

Sesshoumaru's frown deepened slightly.

"What would you have us do with her?" a man wearing a light blue bandanna and resting a cannon lightly on his shoulder, asked.

"Leave her be, Renkotsu. We'll continue on our way as planned."

The group slowly moved out, around Kagura, as if nothing had happened.

"Wait!!!!" Before her mind could comprehend what her mouth was doing, she called out to him.

He stopped slowly and turned his head back.

Her mind worked fast, searching for an excuse as to why she stopped them all once more. She had it.

"You are an enemy of Lord Naraku, if I'm not mistaken." she said a little unsure of herself. "And you would do anything to destroy him and put him in his place?"

Sesshoumaru lifted an eyebrow, a little confused.

"What if I were to tell you I have secret information, that could help you finally bring him down?"

"What's the catch?" the man asked solemnly.

A devious smile crept across her face, "the catch is, you must let me accompany you on your way back to your castle and allow me to hide--er I mean stay there as long as I please."

Sesshoumaru eyed the woman suspiciously, not sure if he could trust her or not. "Fine. But you must know now," he said quietly, "if you're lying, I'll be forced to kill you."

Kagura winced and her breath caught in her throat for a second. "I assure you, I'm not lying."

"Let us go then."

"Sesshoumaru-sama!!!!!" Jaken yelled. "Don't tell me you actually believe that low-life woman's story! We can't take her with us!"

"Come Jaken, we're leaving," he said, without answering his question.

'But my lord!"

"Come Jaken!"

The toad stood there shocked for a moment, then scrambled on the back of the Youkai.

A man walked over to the wind youkai, handing her the reigns to a dark brown horse. She took the slowly and pulled herself up onto the steed. 

'This might be a good thing,' she thought, 'Naraku would never expect to find me in the palace of his rival kingdom! This way I can hide out for awhile, until I recover.'

Kagura knew deep down, however, that she had flat out lied to Sesshoumaru. Under no circumstances would Naraku EVER give her secret information. She knew absolutely nothing and figured the deviant Youkai liked it like that. She would just have to buy some time with Sesshoumaru and hope he didn't find out her secret and kill her in the process.

The group began moving forward, as Kagura sat awkwardly in her saddle. All she could think of was Naraku. How she would love to see him slowly be destroyed. 

'Naraku,' she thought, 'make no mistake of it, I will kill you. No matter what I have to do, I will get my revenge!'

End of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Yea!!!! I hope you liked this chappy, sorry about the delay. If anyone noticed, yes this chappy did kinda reflect the current situation in the Manga. ;;;; Remember to review and I'll personally acknowledge you! Below I answered a few random questions that people may ask. Love you all!!!!! Ja ne!

Her are some random questions-

Q- Are all the Shichinintai appearing in this story?

A- Yes! I already introduced Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and a little bit of Renkotsu (the others were there too but they just didn't talk) they will have more involvement later.

Q- Does Miroku have his Kazaana?

A-No. Because it's too annoying and frankly don't want to deal with it. ;;;;; 

Q- I just know I will get this one Is this a Kagura/Sesshoumaru pairing?

A-The answer to that question is YES. I'm warning you here and now that this is one. I'm pairing them up because I personally like them as a couple!!!!! So please, before you go to flame me, remember-------- I WARNED YOU IN ADVANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Q- Is the title of this story an incredibly lame pun?

A-Yes!!! If anyone noticed this, they get a sparkly, happy, magic star!!!!!

Q- Does Naraku control Kagura and Kanna's hearts in this?

A- VERY important! No he doesn't! This story would be really messy if he did.

Finally to my reviewers:

Purity-starz- Thank you so much for reviewing! Reading your review gave me the motivation to finish typing this. 

Remix-69er- Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! I'm glad you like the story! 

Kuro-tanuki- Nan-chan! Thankies for always supporting this Fic! What would I do if you didn't encourage me to write? I want to eat an umbrella and a clown hat too!!!!!! 

•That's enough for now! I need sleep! 

  
  



	5. Official Meetings

Author's Note: Konnichiwa! Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I've had a very busy schedule lately and have had oodles of finals. Actually this got updated like a earlier then I expected (you can all thank Jigglypuff25 for that). Thank you to all that read and reviewed! Mel-chan loves her reviewers so much! Enjoy chappy 5 minna! Ja ne!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-kun, however, I do own an adorable Kouga-kun gashapon doll which I love to huggles.

The Will of the Heart

Ch.5: Official Meetings

Kagome rose early the next morning with a new-found strength in her body. She dressed in a light-blue kimono, she assumed Lady Inutaisho had laid out for her, and exited her room for the first time, Kirara at her heels.

"Where should we go, Kirara?" she asked quietly, looking down the hall outside of her room.

Without waiting for a reply, she turned to her right and began wandering down the long corridor.

The castle was truly beautiful. Fresh flowers were placed around every corner, red velvet curtains hung from each crystal window, and tall slabs of polished marble formed entry-ways to the many unusual rooms that made up the castle.

Even in the morning, the palace was buzzing with activity. With every step she took, another castle-dweller would rush around one of the many corners of the corridor, flashing a quick smile towards her as they passed.

The princess continued on her way down the hall-way, finding her way to a tall staircase descending down to the first floor. She cautiously made her way down the stairs, still on slightly wobbly legs. When she had mastered the last step and put both feet back on solid ground, a strange flash of gold caught her eye; causing her to enter the open door of a nearby room.

Walking a few paces into it, she stopped and stared silently at the brilliant gold's source. A large, elaborate tapestry hung from the wall, bathed in warm, morning sunlight. (A/N: Bet you guys thought it was Inu's eyes. LoL. ) The golden thread sparkled brilliantly and seemed to come alive in the light.

Kagome gazed deep into the picture, captivated. It told stories of the bitter wars of the kingdom, how its people sacrificed and suffered to survive, the fall of their enemies under the rule of a fair Lord, and the heros, immortalized forever in golden stitch-work. She couldn't help but be awestruck. Even without words, Kagome could almost see the story play out.

The princess was so entranced by the tapestry, she didn't even notice when Lady Inutaisho entered the room and stood next to her.

"Beautiful isn't it, Kagome-Hime?"

The girl startled out of her trance and turned two bewildered eyes towards the queen.

"This tapestry has been in the Inutaisho family for generations. I've always admired it for its craftsmanship; whoever wove it must have very skilled. Sometimes I just come in here and stare at it for hours, trying to take it all in. I see you have the same captivation with it as I."

"It's so lovely," Kagome said, looking up. "It almost looks like some one from long ago was trying to leave a message behind for us."

"You think so too? My husband never did. He was always so wrapped up in the affairs of this kingdom, I suppose he never got the chance to really look at it. Then again," she said with a slight laugh, "maybe it's just something woman can see better than men."

Lady Inutaisho lightly turned and retreated to a chair towards the back of the room. "I didn't expect to see you up and walking so soon," she said, gently patting the chair next to her, "but, then again, you haven't ceased amazing me since you arrived. Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I feel fine," Kagome responded, taking a seat. "In fact, it really doesn't hurt anymore."

"Truly miraculous. I've never heard of anyone, outside of a Youkai, recovering from such mortal wounds so fast. You are really something my dear."

Kagome smiled, she really had no clue as to why she had healed so quickly. As far as she could remember, she had always recuperated from scratches and the occasional skinned knee in only a few minutes so it was only natural she should recover from more threatening wounds in a short time as well. Wasn't it?

The two woman sat peacefully, wrapped up in many, little conversations and getting to know one another a little better.

_"This is going to be a good day_,_"_ Kagome thought to herself. _"I'm going to be happy and cheerful and I'm going to have a positive outlook. I'm sure everything will work out for the best." _

Heavy footsteps drew near and a dark shadow suddenly appeared in the doorway. A cold chill swept through the room and the figure stepped forward from the darkness . . . . Inuyasha.

"Good morning, dear!" Lady Inutaisho smiled. "How did you sleep?"

The Hanyou looked up. He had dark circles under his eyes and did not look one bit happy.

"Am I allowed to kill women?" he drowned, lifting his head slightly up.

As if on cue, Kagome turned her own head to look at the newcomer. Their eyes met and instant recognition flashed, then all hell broke loose.

"YOU!!!!!!!!" they both gasped at the same time.

"So you've met." Lady Inutaisho smiled, clapping her hands together happily.

"THAT'S THE BITCH THAT ATTACKED ME!!!"

"NANI!!!????"

"Huh?" Lady Inutaisho blinked, confusedly. "Am I missing something here?"

"Get her out of the palace now or I'll rip her to shreds!"

"Inuyasha! How dare you treat our guest so rudely! This is princess Higuarashi, Kagome. Kagome-hime, this is my son, Inuyasha."

"WHAT??!!"

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was incredulous. "Her? She can't be a princess! No way in hell is that her!"

"Excuse me?!!" Kagome gasped, her temper, as well as her voice, rising.

"Oh look!" Lady Inutaisho cut in desperately. "It's time for breakfast! Come now you two, we don't want to be late!"

"There ain't no way I'm sitting at the same table with that psycho," Inuyasha objected, pointing wildly towards Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Lady Inutaisho hissed, dangerously lowering her voice, "let us go to the dinning room."

"No wa . . ." Inuyasha stopped. His mother's sharp look demanded he come or else. He gave up his argument and sulked over to her.

Kagome got up from her chair to follow. She couldn't believe this ignorant, selfish, rude, stubborn, stuck up, mean, loud, un-respectful, mutt-faced, neanderthal was supposed to be her "body guard". For heavens sake, she was sure he'd rather kill her than protect her. She hadn't even been awake a whole day and already they had gotten into two fights and something told her, this wouldn't be their last one either.

The princess followed behind the two Inutaishos, trying not to get to close to the irritable Inuyasha. Entering through a stone doorway, they reached the dinning room. A large table stood in the middle of the adorned with a dark blue tablecloth. The room was strangely empty and Kagome briefly wondered if anyone else would be joining them.

"Kagome-Hime, please have a seat here," Lady Inutaisho said, motioning to a seat between Inuyasha and herself.

Reluctantly, Kagome took her seat; all the while trying to ignore the angry snarls and death glares Inuyasha was sending her way.

Within a matter of minutes servants were busily moving around the room and a large breakfast had been spread across the table. Kagome ate her food slowly, trying hard not turn to the side and strangle Inuyasha. She was just about to get up and excuse herself when a new addition entered the room.

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Miroku," Lady Inutaisho exclaimed.

A man with a small, black ponytail and dark, purple robes stood in the middle of the room. A devilish grin lingered on his handsome face and it was all directed at one person, Kagome.

"No one told me I would be dinning in the presence of a lovely, young lady this fair morning," he said with every ounce of cheesy charm he could muster.

"Miroku this is Princess Kagome."

"THE Princess Kagome?" Pushing Inuyasha out of his chair, he seated himself next to the girl, grasping her hands. "I know this whole experience must be excruciating for you. If you ever need some one to comfort you on those COLD, LONELY nights, my room is . . . ."

- -WHACK- -

A large bump revealed itself on the Houshi's head as Inuyasha retracted his arm.

"Ouch," he said, cocking his steaming head to the side.

Kagome just sat there. Blushing, slightly, in stunned silence.

"You'll have to excuse Miroku, my dear," Lady Inutaisho said with a sigh, "He has some . . . . bad habits."

"That's an understatement," Inuyasha scoffed.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quite. Lady Inutaisho made gentle conversation with Kagome, rubbing her temples every few minutes, Inuyasha resumed scowling at the girl, and Miroku gently pouted in his seat.

"Do you enjoy watching swordplay?" Lady inutaisho asked, desperately trying to find a common bond between her son and the princess.

Kagome forced a smile, "I suppose."

"Wonderful! Inuyasha is very skilled with a sword. Maybe he could show you his techniques sometime."

"Keh! Yea, right," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath.

"Inuyasha . . ."

"That's alright my lady," Kagome cut in, "I am perfectly content without Prince Inuyasha's company."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort something, but the queen was quicker, cutting him off.

"Um. . . . tell me about your family, Kagome-Hime."

Kagome winced, but slowly repeated the resolution she had made this morning, in her head.

___"Oh no!" _Lady Inutaisho, mentally slapped herself. In another one of her desperate attempts to change the subject, she had, inadvertently, hit a nerve with the girl.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to . . ."

"No," Kagome said, shaking her head. "It's ok. I don't mind." Taking a deep breath, she began. "I come from a long line of Mikos. In fact, almost all of the Higuarashi women, through the generations, have been one. We are highly regarded for our spiritual powers and arching abilities."

"I have a little brother named Souta and an older sister named Kikyou. Souta is a little coward and a bit shy, but we usually get along pretty well. My sister on the other hand . . ." Kagome stopped, quietly watching Kirara sip some milk from her little bowl on the floor. "I guess we're just different."

Inuyasha watched the conflicting emotions on the girl's face. She was trying to hide it, but he could see the pain that dwelled ever so subtly in her dark brown eyes. He couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of sadness for the princess.

"Gomen!" Kagome exclaimed, as the room became silent. "I didn't mean to bring everyone down."

Lady Inutaisho looked up with a smile. "Not at all my dear. Everything will be alright. Sesshoumaru will be back soon and I'm sure he'll bring with him good news!"

"Don't count on it." Inuyasha stood up from his seat, turning around.

"Inuyasha!" his mother snapped.

"I'm going back to my room; don't bug me."

"Sit down! Last time I let you get away with just up and leaving, but this time is different. We do have a guest."

"Do you think I care? Bye!"

_"Why must I have such a thick headed son?" _Lady Inutaisho asked herself. "Inuyasha! What about your job?"

"What job?"

"Well, for starters, you are going to take miss Higuarashi on a walk around the castle."

"What?! No way in hell!"

"No is not the correct answer. I control whether you get the Tetsusaiga or not, so I suggest you do what I say."

"Shit!" For a moment he just stood there shocked and snarling, then grabbed Kagome's arm. "Get up girl- -"

The princess looked up eyeing him suspiciously. "Excuse me?!!"

"We're going for a damn walk."

/./././././././././././././.

Kagome followed a careful distance behind the steaming Hanyou, walking next to Miroku, who had insisted on coming along. "Inuyasha not such a bad guy once you get to know him." he said with a smile. "He's a pain, but not a bad guy."

"He sure has a horrible temper," she replied dryly, "plus, he absolutely despises me."

"Let's test that theory, shall we? Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled, raising his hands to his mouth. "Do you really hate Kagome-sama?"

"Keh!" Inuyasha said, spinning around, "what do you think?"

"He loves you!" A small sweat drop appeared on the girl's face. "Don't worry." Miroku smiled, swiftly bringing Kagome's hands up his face," I could never hate you."

The princess was just about to thank him and pull away, but felt a strange, foreign object, slowly, working its way down her back and stopping on her- - well, you get the picture. Her eyes popped open.

"HENTAI!!!!!" Kagome screamed and slapped Miroku as hard as she could on the face.

"But, Kagome-sama, you have . . ."

The girl didn't even wait to hear what he had to say, turning her back and running as fast as she possibly could after Inuyasha. Suddenly, the Hanyou didn't sound like such bad company.

Reaching Inuyasha, she slowed to a stop. Through her whole little ordeal, he hadn't even batted an eye. She guessed he was probably used to Miroku's perverted nature by now, the only problem was she wasn't.

She could almost feel the negativity bouncing off him. From the way he carried himself to the way his arms rested tensely in the sleeves of his Haori, it wasn't hard for her to see that he didn't want her around.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked softly.

The boy continued his silent pace, pretending she wasn't behind him.

She tried again, "Inuyasha?" For a moment, she considered giving up, until- - .

"What wench," Inuyasha growled.

"Um. . .well I'm probably going to be here for awhile, so don't you think we can at least try to get along?"

"Right."

Kagome sighed, "Geez, you sure can hold a grudge. Look Inuyasha, I'm sorry about knocking you out, but you really ticked me off."

Inuyasha whirled around, "Well you ticked me off too and you didn't see me throwing statues at your head!"

A wide smile spread across Kagome's face and she started to giggle.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded. "Hey, why are you laughing?!!!"

The princess lifted her head. Her eyes sparkled happily and a lovely smile graced her soft features. "I'm sorry," she said, still laughing slightly, "but you have to admit, it was funny."

"IT WAS NOT!!!" he yelled. However, his tight lips twisted and turned into the smallest, little smile.

"Ah ha!" Kagome exclaimed, smiling triumphantly. "See, it is funny!"

Inuyasha turned around sporting a slightly embarrassed scowl. "Feh, leave me alone!"

"Oh come on Inuyasha. Why can't we be friends?"

The Hanyou simply snorted and continued walking. They were now nearing main gate, guarding the castle. The sun was shining brilliantly and the air was thick with the wonderful sounds and smells of mid-day.

_"It's such a nice day," _Kagome thought_. " If only I didn't have to spend it with such stick in the mud."_

She sighed and muttered the next sentence without even thinking, "You are supposed to be my bodyguard."

Inuyasha's ears swivelled back and he spun around to face the girl. "Look," he said, "despite what you might have heard, I have absolutely no intention of being your little lackey. I have much better things to do, than hang around with an annoying girl like you!"

"And do you really think spending time with you is my idea of fun?!! Believe it or not, you're not the most likeable person in the world."

Both stood there, ready to bite the others head off, when another argument overruled their own.

"Please! If you only let me take a look, I'm sure I can find her!"

"I'm sorry miss, but the castle is strictly off limits to people with unofficial business. I'm not permitted to let you enter."

"But sir . . ."

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffed. "Stupid peasants; thinking they can come and go from the castle as they please."He looked over at Kagome, expecting her to share the same disgusted look, however it was a different one spread across the princess' face. She stood there, a distant, unknown emotion lingering in her cheeks; all her attention having turned in the direction of the front gate and the conversation at hand.

Without a word to the confused Hanyou, she took off running as fast a she could; in the direction of the castle wall.

"Eh? Girl."

Kagome ran through the courtyard, hoping, pleading that her ears had not deceived her. That voice. She couldn't be mistaken; could she? Speeding down the path, she breathlessly rounded the corner, coming face the face with the gate-guard.

Desperately scanning the grounds, she turned, forcefully to the man, through the gate. "Where is she?!!"

"She? You mean that woman that was just here?"

Kagome's eyes became watery. "Where?"

The guard gazed at the woman, she was on the brink of tears. Looking up, he pointed a finger to a solitary figure departing down the road.

"SANGO!!!!" Kagome screamed, finally catching sight of her friend.

The woman lifted her head, turning her body to face the gate. "Kagome-chan?!!"

In an instant, the girl was dashing down the road, full speed, her giant Hiraikotsu in tow. "Kagome!" she yelled latching onto the girl's arms through the iron bars of the gate.

"Sango! Thank Kami, you're alive!"

"That's my line!"

Tears pooled in the two women's eyes and suddenly both were sobbing uncontrollably. For a minute or two the girls cried incomprehensibly into each others arms until they slowly pulled apart, permitting Kagome to turn to the guard. "Could you open the gate, please?"

The man looked at the princess, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"What!!!" Kagome gasped, "why not?"

"I'm really very sorry miss, but my orders are to not accept orders from anyone other then my superiors or the royal family themselves."

"But, I am of royal blood," she said, using her ace in the whole, "Higuarashi blood, but royal blood. She will cause no harm to the castle, you have my word. Please just let her in!"

"Miss like I told you, I- - "

"Open the gate!"

A different voice cut the man off, causing him to swirl around. All three of them looked up to see a certain Hanyou, leaning casually against a stone pillar.

"Inuyasha. . ." Kagome said slowly.

The guard dropped to one knee and bowed his head deeply. "Your highness, this woman is trying to enter the palace ground and- -"

"And what? Didn't I say to let her in?"

The guard stared up at the prince, a little shocked, then stood and reluctantly opened the gate.

Sango rushed inside catching Kagome in another embrace. "I knew it! I knew you were here. I wasn't going to leave! In another second, I would have hopped the wall and came looking for you."

The princess looked at her friend and smiled. She then turned lightly over to the Hanyou. "Thanks Inuyasha!"

A pure, loving smile radiated sincerely on her face. Without warning, and to his surprise, a wave of heat swept through his cheeks, causing him to whirl around to hide it. "Keh!"

"Eh? Kagome-sama? Inuyasha?" From behind the bushes, a familiar voice sounded. Pushing the leafy branches out of the way, Miroku stumbled out.

"There you two are. I was beginning to think you ditched me to go m . . ." he stopped as his eyes landed on Sango's petite form. "Hello my lovely lady."

_'Oh no,'_ Kagome and Inuyasha both thought, watching as Miroku's lust-filled eyes made their way up and down the Taijiya's body.

As if in slow motion, the Houshi walked over to the girl. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of making you're acquaintance," he said, flashing one of his "charming" smiles. "My name is Miroku."

/./././././././././././

Author's note: Yea! An incredibly small cliffy! I think everyone knows or can guess what Miroku will do next though. Well, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango have all officially met, so I wonder what will happen next. Fluff? I'm not telling. Read and Review and you'll get to find out way sooner. Don't forget, without reviews to keep my spirits up and keep me going I get VERY VERY lazy. Ja ne 'till next time! Love, Mel-chan P.S.-I am currently HATING the new "Quick Write" on FF.net!!!! They aren't letting me change anything! Sorry about the weird spacing and stuff, blame it on them!!!! 

My Super, Special, Happy, Wonderful, Loving Reviewers:

Jigglypuff25- Oh! Thank you so much. I've gotten the total opposite response of what I thought I'd get to the whole Kagura and Sesshy thing! Support!!!

Aranath-Oh wow! Thank you! I felt really honored when I read your review.

Redroses-Yes! People actually like my pairings! Thank you for your review.

Remix-69er-Thanks for always reviewing. It means a lot to me!

The Forgotten Child-Glad you liked that part! Sometimes Inuyasha is just asking to get hit on the head.

Kuro-Tanuki- Nan-chan! Thankies!!! I wouldn't go as far as to say that, (I'm no THAT good of an author) but that is the sweetest thing ever! Thank you for always cheering me on w/ your nice long reviews! I treasure them sooooo much!

Purity-Starz- I'm very sad to say I don't know Japanese. I wish I did, but I don't. TT I know bunches of random words and phrases, but not enough to form a complete sentence. I watch A LOT of Japanese Inuyasha & Anime.

Pinksakurablossom04- Thanks for the review! Finally, after 4 long chappies Inu and Kagome met -officially-. Sorry about the long wait.

WolfKeeper989- Oh! Thank you for the review!

Soul of Kagome- I just love reading your reviews! They always make feel so good to be a fanfic writer. Regarding the number of reviews. I feel humbled to just get them. I know that the people that do review are way cool and I love them, but the ones that don't are still . . . Ah screw it! Everyone REVIEW or I'll kill you!!!

THAT WAS MEANT TO BE A JOKE!!! I DON'T WANT ANYONE REPORTING ME TO FANFICTION. NET FOR "THREATENING MY READERS"!!!!! REVIEWS OR NO REVIEWS I LOVE YOU GUYS!


	6. When the Wind Picks up

**Author's Note:** GOMEN NASAI MINA!!!!!!!! I am sooo sorry for not updating!!! You would think I would get more done during Summer break, but in reality I haven't gotten anything done!!! A mix of summer/fall laziness and writer's block prevented me from updating, and for that I am so very sorry!!!

On another note, thanks so much to all my reviewers as well as readers!!! Without all your support I wouldn't have any inspiration! I love you all! What is this? Chapter 6? (Mel totally lost track TT;;;;) Whatever it is I hope you enjoy! Happy reading!

Happy Turkey day mina!!!!

**Disclaimer:** It brings a smile to my lips and excitement to my life; for a brief half an hour erases my angst and my strife. Though it haunts many a dream, possessing many a thought, all I own is the stuff that I've bought........ --;;;; So sad!

**The Will of the Heart**

**Ch. 6: When the Wind Picks Up**

"Ooompf!!!!!!" Kagura let out as her horse, gently, stumbled across the ground. She was groggy, agitated, and her "ass" (as she so politely put it) hurt terribly from hours of endless riding. Despite it all, however, she refused to let an inch of it show on her sharp, indignant face. Above anything, she was determined to prove she was above the disgusting Ningens that traveled at her side.

Her body had almost healed from the beating she had received from Naraku, but the nauseating pain in her gut still lingered. They had been riding for what seemed like months, and though repeatedly urged to receive medical attention from the one they called a "doctor", Suikotsu, she continued to refuse. The last thing she wanted was the horrible spider shaped mark on her back to be found. Being the emblem of Naraku's kingdom, she would certainly be taken for a spy and be killed. With her powers still at a minimum, there would be no chance of fighting back.

She let out a quick sigh and relaxed a little. Straightening herself in her saddle, she silently noted the way the animals strong muscles tightened and relaxed as it started up a hill.

"Beast. . . ." she muttered, quietly under her breath. She hated horses! But, then again. . . . . there wasn't much she didn't hate. Hate was a part of her life. Taught to hate--made to hate. Naraku had certainly made sure of that. From the beatings she received, sometimes almost daily to the countless slaughters she held witness to; Naraku had wanted her to be pitiless, he had wanted her to be stone.

She was snapped out of her thoughts, as a gentle whinny sounded from the dark mare on which she rode.

"He knows were near home," Renkotsu said, as he casually brought his own horse up to Kagura's side.

She looked slowly down the steep mountain ledge, catching sight of a large village below. "Is that the castle," she asked nodding towards a large building, strangely aloof from the rest.

"Yes, we should arrive shortly."

_'So . . . the Inutaisho kingdom,' _she thought, _'I've made it.'_

Her cerise eyes flashed up, catching sight of Sesshoumaru's distant form. He hadn't said a word to her since that day; he had hardly even acknowledged her existence. There wasn't an hour that went by that she didn't think about him though. Her fate rested in his hands and that was enough to make her skin crawl. She was back in the same situation she had been in with Naraku only now, the one that held her life was the frigid king of the Inutaisho kingdom. . . . . her sworn enemy.

The train of steeds slowed as they reached the descent of the mountain. '_One thing's for sure_,' Kagura thought, '_if I don't come up with something_, _I may never_ _leave this land alive!'_

---------------

"Ughh!!!!! THAT. . .that . . . .HOUSHI!!!!!!!!!!!" Sango angrily paced across her room and through herself, forcefully, on her bed.

Sure, he had seemed respectable enough! A holy man, clad in traditional robe and garb, but then again, she should've known better than anyone that looks could truly be deceiving.

"Sango?"

The fuming Taijiya looked up just in time to see Kagome slide through the door into her room.

"Hey," Kagome said with a smile, "mind if I keep you company for awhile?"

"Of course not!"

Kagome smiled and climbed up onto Sango's bed. "I was so afraid you were dead," she said quietly. "I can finally breathe a little knowing that you're not."

"Kagome- -"

'It's funny. That day . . . no matter how hard I try, I can't forget it."

"You're not the only one. It was so sudden," Sango said, softly, losing herself in a far off stare, "we never knew it was coming. Out of nowhere . . . they just started invading, people started dying . . . . " She stopped, her eyes becoming a deep, voided brown.

"Sango—?"

"I saw it happening, but I couldn't help them . . . . It's my—"

"SANGO!" Kagome cried, thrusting her arms around the girl's neck. "You can't say it! I won't let you!"

"But– – I– "A violent image flashed through the girl's mind and she crumpled.

"It's not because of you! None of this happened because of you! You couldn't save them all, but think about the ones you did save. You saved me. You fought hard to protect us and for that I am eternally indebted. So, please! Please don't blame yourself!"

Sango sat there, arms at her side, unable to move, unable to speak. So many thoughts were rushing through here head, however she refused to listen to them.

For that brief moment she felt as if she had been possessed. The emotions, the pain she had felt all rushed back. The hate, the regret, it was all resurfacing. But she would not allow it to. No tear, no hate, no memory would pass that she did not allow.

_'Push it back down . . .'_ she swallowed hard,_ 'push it back down and don't let it ever reach the light.'_

"It's not your fault, Sango," Kagome said softly. "It's not your fault."

The Taijiya let her whole weight drop on to her best friend's comforting shoulders, but even as she did something shattered the barrier of her frozen mind.

_'She's lying! _Sango jumped, her eyes flashing open. '_You know it's your fault! You can't hide in the dark forever."_

"IIE!!!!" Sango screamed hoarsely into Kagome's shoulder.

The princess winced and felt her chest tighten in pain for her friend. "Sssango, it's ok," her voice shook and she held onto Sango tighter, determined not to let go. "Sssshh . . . everything will be ok, you'll see."

Sango sat there, again, empty, cold, and unresponsive. Even as Kagome's words ran together and her voice shook with the force of her falling tears, she remained vacant.

Only one though resinated in her head.

_'Push it back down._ _Push it back down and don't let it ever see the light. Push it back down. Push it back down and don't let it ever see the light'_

Squeezing her eyes shut, she chanted the phrase over and over again. Her body began to tremble harder than ever before and with crushing force she bit down on her lip, praying that it would end.

_'Push it back down! Push it back down!' _

The world around them stopped for that time, the trees became still and the birds stopped their chirping; allowing only a weeping princess and a trembling Taijiya immunity from it's cold spell.

Red blood coursed down Sango's chin, but she was oblivious. Holding down on her bottom lip, she concentrated on the single thing that made any sense to her.

_'Push it back down. Push it back down and don't let it ever see the light . . .'_

------------------

"Pfff," Inuyasha exasperated, as he easily balanced his back against the branch of the Kaedae. He knew his mother must be going crazy trying to find him by now, but he didn't really care. In fact that was the same reason he was sitting there in the first place. She was constantly trying to make him spend time with that wench of a princess and he frankly didn't want to deal with it right now. Hidden among the thick branches and leaves, there was no way he could be found, and that was what he wanted most.

"BOO!!!"

He spoke to soon.

"Hiding out, eh?" Inuyasha looked down to see a grinning Miroku staring up at him.

"Feh! Go away monk!"

"Isn't your brother supposed to be arriving back today?" Miroku's smile grew wider awaiting the certain rise he was sure to get out of the disgruntled Hanyou.

"Damn you Miroku! Are you trying to piss me off?!!!"

"What? You're not happy that Sesshoumaru is coming back?"

Inuyasha flashed Miroku a glare that said it all.

"Geez! Whatever happened to brotherly love? "

"Hpff!"

"How long are you planning to stay up there, eh?"

"Isn't it obvious?!! Until Sesshoumaru dies or that Kagome woman leaves! Whichever comes first!"

"Geez Inuyasha, you're as boring as ever! Maybe I should go find Kagome-sama and Sango-san. Their sweet, soft, perfumed bodies. Their long, dark hair. Their thin, curved bodies. Why couldn't you have been more like them?"

"What? Do you want me to dress-up in a tutu? Pervert! You didn't you learn anything from your last encounter with them!"

"Ahhh!" Miroku replied with a dazed look on his face, "that Sango sure is something!"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and sweat-drop rolled down his face, "You'll never learn will you? Doesn't matter how many times you get slapped, beaten, or chased out of town, you'll never learn..."

His words fell on death ears however as the Houshi began dancing around the courtyard, "Two beautiful girls in a week! Lalalala! Arigato gozaimasu Kami-sama!!! Two beautiful girls!"

_'Obviously I can't stay here anymore,'_ Inuyasha said with a growl. When the monk's back was turned, the Hanyou hoped down from the tree to find, yet another, hiding place.

He jumped across the roofs scouring the castle grounds for a place where he wouldn't be disturbed. A familiar scent tickled his nose and he looked up across the way to see Kagome standing out on the main terrace, her eyes glazed over in thought.

She was only one of the many that he had decided that he wanted nothing to do with, but somehow---- he was compelled to move closer. Climbing up on the ledge below her own, his canine nose crinkled up and he squinted at her slight figure.

She stood there, unmoving, unwavering, just still. He calm form, frozen against the dull wind, made her seem almost unreal.

Slowly, the breeze caught her raven hair sending it cascading across her shoulders. Her deep eyes flashed in the glistening sunlight and Inuyasha was pulled completely into the moment of lulled silence.

His breath caught awkwardly in his throat, and as he watched, even he had to admit . . . . she was beautiful.

Kagome looked across the vast demesne, not really concentrating on one single object. She was warn out and every few minutes a sickening feeling would rise in her stomach.

Through all that had happened, she had never really stopped to think how Sango must've felt, how distraught she must've been. It was obvious that the girl had seen twice as many acts of senseless horror than she had herself, but Sango had always been a strong, steadfast girl and Kagome had never really thought of how it must have affected her. Though she hadn't let a single tear fall, the princess guessed that she was more tortured than she was willing to admit.

Kagome sighed. Because of Sango's violent reaction, she hadn't really got to ask the questions she really yearned to ask. If her family was still alive? If her friends had survived? About Sango's own younger brother, Kohaku. She couldn't bring herself to ask before and she knew she wasn't able to ask now.

Kagome took a breath of the cool air and watched a fallen petal drift delicately on the breeze, soaring high above the treetops, before the wind let it go and it was sent spiraling back down to earth.

"The higher we go, the further we fall . . . . ." she murmured, as the leaf landed on the ground. Bringing her head up, her eyes landed on something. Hanging from the ledge below her was a conspicuous piece of red cloth gently waving in the air.

"I guess I should go inside now," she said, raising her voice, as well as her eyebrow, rather noticeably.

Inuyasha sat rigid on the ledge below. Upon hearing the click of Kagome's sandals tread across the stone, as to exit the overlook, he slowly poked his head out from his tight hold. _'Is she gone?' _he thought, easing his body out of the hiding place. Upon noticing the absence of the girl's figure, as well as her silhouette, he slid over and with great agility leapt onto the railing above.

Her scent was everywhere. That sweet unidentifiable scent that continued to play with his mind. He stopped for a moment and breathed in deeply, letting his nose take in a much as it could.

"AH HA!!!" Popping up from seemingly nowhere, Kagome appeared next to him.

The startled Hanyou jumped into the air, nearly falling off the terrace. "Damn, wench! What the hell was that for?!!!!"

"I knew you were spying on me!!! You little eavesdropper." Kagome crossed her arms and flashed a sly smile Inuyasha's way.

"Ge?" the boy almost choked. "K kkeh! What reason would I have to spy on an ugly chick like you?"

"You tell me," Kagome said dryly, overlooking the last comment.

"Pfff! You're paranoid, wench!"

"Whatever you say Inuyasha," she said, deciding not to pursue the topic any further. She instead stepped up beside the Hanyou, laying her arms against the stone and peering over the side.

"I have to thank you again," Kagome said softly.

"For what?" he asked gruffly.

"For letting Sango stay here. She's all I have left of my old life, ya know. She's the reason I'm alive today."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and he peered over at the girl next to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, when the kingdom was attacked, Sango was the one that protected me and helped me escape on Kirara with no regard to her own personal safety. You see, Sango, as well as her whole family, is a skilled Taijiya. The survivors of my kingdom owe there lives to her and so do I . . ."

For a moment the two just stood there, the wind washing over there bodies and nursing the cool silence. Inuyasha gently bit his gum, he was at a total lose as to what to say to the girl. It was obvious that she was sad, that went without saying, and somehow, no matter how much he hated her, he couldn't bring himself her hurt her any further.

"Gomen," he murmured finally.

"Eh?!" Kagome turned slowly, a little afraid that her ears had failed her. "What did you say?"

A sour look spread across the Hanyou's face offset by a red tint that lingered in his cheeks and above his nose. "I said, I'm sorry that had to happen to you."

The princess' eyes grew wide and narrowed again when she realized that she hadn't imagined what she had heard. A hot feeling ran across her face and she smiled softly. "It's ok. What hurts us makes us stronger, right?"

She looked up and for a split second . . . . their eyes caught and for a moment they truly saw each other.

"I— NU—YA—SH— A!!!!!!!!"

The moment was gone as soon as it had come.

From below there was a sudden explosion of voices, but one in particular rang above the others. "INUYASHA-SAMA! INUYASHA-SAMA!"

"Crap!!!" the boy cursed as he slowly tried to back himself into the castle.

"Oh?!" Kagome said slyly, "what do we have here? Does our little Inu-chan have an admirer?'

"Shut up girl. This has nothing to do with you!"

"So it's true, is it?" The princess' face lit up and she grabbed the retreating Hanyou by the collar to prevent him from leaving.

"Let me go!!!! Dammit, wench cut the crap!"

Kagome laughed and managed to drag the resisting half demon over to the balcony, once more. Swinging both Inuyasha's head as well as her own over the side, she looked down into the foreground. "Haha! What's wrong with saying hello to your little girlfriend, Inuyasha? Afraid I might embarrass---------- you-----------?"

Kagome was speechless. She had expected to look down and see a beaming girl smiling up at them, instead, she found herself staring into the face of not a girl, but a incredibly feminine looking man.

"Inuyasha!" the man squealed catching sight of the boy. "Did you miss me, you sexy thing, you?"

An eerie quiet crept into the land as the three stared at one another. Kagome slowly let go of the Hanyou and suddenly erupted with laughter.

Inuyasha growled loudly, "Fuck off Jakotsu! Everything you say is disgusting you frickin pervert!" With a scowl, he turned and hastily made his way back inside the palace.

Kagome, still laughing, quickly made her way after him. In the distance she could hear the man whining and calling for the boy to come back.

"Well that was unexpected," Kagome giggled, running to catch up with him.

"Not a word!"

"But, you two looked like the perfect match! Don't tell me there's trouble in the relationship!"

"You know, wench," Inuyasha said, with frustration evident in his tone, "I really hate you."

"Oh Inuyasha and just when I was getting to really like you."

"Be honest," she said, her face suddenly becoming serious, "you want him."

Inuyasha froze with a mix of surprise and embarrassment smeared across his face. "W–what?"

"Gotcha," Kagome smiled sticking her tongue out cutely.

The two stared at one another, one pissed and one beaming and each equipped with a comeback when the time came for it.

"There you two are!"

Inuyasha winced as something bit his shoulder. Slapping his hand down, he retracted it and looked down. "Oi! Myouga-jiji! What was that for?"

"Heh! Heh! Inuyasha-sama, your blood is delicious as usual!"

"Pfff. What's up, flea?"

"My Lady Inutaisho-sama has been looking for you two! Sesshoumaru-dono has returned from his journey!"

------------------

Kagura stood on shaky legs taking in the sight before her. She had arrived and for the first time in her life an air of freedom wrapped itself around her.

The Inutaisho kingdom was so different from the cold, desolate land Naraku had made his own. Everywhere she turned there was life. Flowers, animals, plants; things that lived and prospered, things that were free. It made her almost forget about the situation she herself was faced with.

All the way to the palace she had thought. She had scrapped the edges of her mind just trying to think of a way out of the mess she had caused for herself. With a great deal of trouble, she had finally thought of an idea that might work. It was a little desperate, a little farfetched, but if she could make Sesshoumaru believe it she could buy herself a little more time.

The key after that, if he believed her lie that was, was to carefully slip around the subject, using her craft of difficulty to give her a chance to come up with a real plan.

Around her everyone was in a frenzy, getting ready to enter the castle. Horses were being dismounted, baggage was being attended to, and all she could do was stand there in the midst of it all. Up ahead she noticed a rush of silver and watched as Sesshoumaru wordlessly stepped off the bridled beast he had been seated upon. His golden eyes flashed brilliantly across the crowd and she then felt them settle on her solitary form.

Her wrist slapped uncomfortably against her side as she stood under his gaze. Raising her head, she let a haughty, little grin slide onto her face, but upon looking back at him, she was a little disappointed to find his eyes no longer there and his noble back turned away from her.

"You are a cold one aren't you," she mumbled only halfway to herself.

"Kagura!" a voice yelled bitterly from below.

"What do you want toad?" she said, glancing at a green Jaken below her.

"Sesshoumaru-sama your sends word for you to stay with the Shichinintai for now."

"Fine," she said cooly, withdrawing her fan from the sleeve of her kimono.

The toad turned halfway readying himself to trot after his lord, but turned around at the last moment. "Let me warn you wench, a blindman could see through your act, so don't think you've fooled anyone! Once Sesshoumaru-sama gets to you, your little game will be over!" he glared at the woman with a fierce contempt that burned in his words. "I'll give you one more chance to leave this kingdom and never come back. I suggest you take it."

The kaze youkai cocked her eyebrow high on her forehead and smiled mockingly at Jaken. "I don't make deals with underlings, least of all toads. I have nothing to hide so it's best that you leave me alone."

The amphibian's temper flared and he screamed at the woman, "Heed my word you lying bitch! Once Sesshoumaru-sama gets through with you there won't be any turning back! You've dug your own grave!" With that Jaken turned and rushed into the crowd.

"Hmpff," Kagura scoffed, "what does he take me for, a coward?" She knew, inside however, that he spoke the truth. She would've been better off taking his deal and fleeing, but then again, where would she go? Would she even be able to survive in her temporary weakness? Beyond that, she knew better than anyone that her pride wouldn't allow her to turn back now; not after all she had gone through to get there. This was do or die and she wasn't prepared to die just yet, not until she had made the one that made her suffer, bleed.

----------------

Quietly . . . the breeze crept in. An untouched, unnoticed cool that stirred the smooth, silk curtains just enough to wake the silent girl laying motionless on the bed. Sango's tired, brown eyes slid open just enough to see the door to her private balcony wide open, inviting the outside in.

What was she doing here? For a moment she couldn't quite remember where she was or why she was there. This wasn't her bed and this wasn't her room. By now Kohaku would've already waken her up for sleeping so late, her father would've already been outside in the yard, hard at work on new weapons they could use for an up and coming battle. She searched the room silently for them, but found that no one was there. She was all alone.

With a sigh, gentle realization came flowing into her. She was in the Inutaisho kingdom, Kohaku was gone, her father was gone, she really was alone. She remembered faintly Kagome's presence not even an hour ago, she must've fallen asleep during their visit. Suddenly she felt very foolish, she had acted like such a child then, having a tantrum and falling asleep from exhaustion.

Sango shivered a little and pulled her covers closer to her body. '_I can't let another outburst like that happen again,'_ she thought quietly, _'how brainless of me.'_

A knock on her door caused her to look up. "Yes–?" she asked, still a little unsure of her voice.

"Sango-san?" Miroku's voice rang out form behind the entree. "Are you alright?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

An awkward silence drifted in between the two and lingered a few seconds. "Can you open the door?" the man asked finally.

Sango sighed and just lay there for a moment, willing the bothersome monk to go away on his own. When it appeared that he had no intention of leaving, she wearily pulled herself off the bed and walked to the closed door. Turning the knob, she let it open just enough so that her face could be seen through the crack.

"What can I do for you?" she asked with a hint of displeasure in her voice.

"Well . . . Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, has returned and Lady Inutaisho requested that I bring you down to greet him."

"I see," she said softly. "Is that all?"

Miroku nodded his head.

"Well then, thank you for informing me. I guess I will see you then." Pulling her head back she made a move to shut the door, but before it could click closed Miroku's hand had already stopped it.

"Not very trusting of me are you?"

Sango stared at the man as if he had just turned into a gorilla and started hoping around the hallway. "Goodbye."

"Sango-san? Aren't you coming?"

"I'm not feeling that well Houshi-sama so if you'll excuse me I'd like to rest." She pulled the door towards its frame, but, again, Miroku grabbed it.

"Are you ok? Is there anything I can do to help you?"

'_Oh......I don't know? Go away?'_ she thought impatiently. "I'm fine," she said softly, "just go on without me."

"You sure you don't wanna come?" Miroku tried one last time. "I thought that since Sesshoumaru was coming from the Higuarashi kingdom and all that you might- -"

"Higuarashi kingdom!" she gasped.

"Didn't you know? Sesshoumaru went to your kingdom to research the recent attack."

Sango suddenly flung the door open, sending Miroku flying across the hall.

"Gomen Houshi-sama! We'll call it even, ok?" With that she sprinted down the hall and out of sight.

"Ouch," Miroku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Even? What does she mean? And wasn't she sick?" He sighed again and stood up. "Ahh, Sango. I can stand the pain if only to see your beautiful face."

As he said this a painting, that had seemed to be hanging securely on the wall, slipped off hitting him sqaurely on the head.

---------------

Kagome stood rigidly in her place next to Inuyasha and watched as Lady Inutaisho rushed about, busily trying to prepare for their, soon to be, King's arrival. Apparently Sesshoumaru was already there, but was attending to some matters before he made his way back to the castle.

She yawned a little looking at the same wall she had been watching for nearly a half an hour. Turned her head slightly towards Inuyasha to see if he was as bored as herself, she found him staring at the same wall, but instead of the tired, glazed over look she had sported, he was clearly angry.

'_Wonder what's up with him,'_ she thought, noting the pouty quality that small children often get on their faces on his own.

Deciding not to read to much into it, she turned back again, prepared for a new stage of boredom. Just then, Sango came bounding into the room.

"Kagome!" she exclaimed, reaching the princess. "Have the scouts coming from our kingdom arrived yet?!"

"Sango?!!" Kagome stared at her a little taken back. "Umm . . . we're waiting for them right now. Are you alright?"

Sango nodded her head and forced a fake smile onto her face. "Don't worry! I'm fine."

The princess raised her eyebrows silently, but, never the less, accepted the Taijiya's quick answer.

Inuyasha, who had been watching this strange exchange between the two women, blinked his eyes, feeling that he had missed something relatively important. "What was that about?" he turned and whispered in Kagome's ear.

"What?" she asked.

Before Inuyasha had a chance to ask again, Lady Inutaisho swept hastily into the middle of the great hall. "Ok everyone! Sesshoumaru-dono has arrived. Everyone get ready. We want to give him a warm welcome back to the castle!"

With a quick step she took her place back in line and smoothed her long, black hair.

For a minute or two every voice was hushed and the hall was seemingly motionless. Kagome stood there. Her legs ached from standing for such a long period of time. _'Really!'_ she thought. _'Why go to such great lengths just to welcome back a lord?'_ It seemed like the whole castle was breathlessly awaiting his arrival. Kagome searched her memory, but could not find a time when such a big deal was made out of her own father returning to their kingdom. How was Sesshoumaru, a novice leader, more important then the great, unifying Lord Higuarashi?

She looked around as she waited and found everyone was in their own little world. Miroku was making suggestive facial expressions and gestures to the more attractive women in the room, who in turn blushed and giggled like air-heads, Sango gazed quietly at her intertwined hands, and Inuyasha continued to glare at anything and everything that moved. _'What a bunch we are,'_ Kagome thought with a little sigh.

Just then, the doors flung open, revealing the little, green imp Jaken standing in the doorway. "Eh em," he cleared his throat and withdrew a long, rolled scroll, preparing to read. "Miserable, wretched creatures of the Inutaisho household," he began, ignoring the humorous looks he received from the "creatures". "Your lord, the great, mighty, powerful, Sesshoumaru-dono has returned from the broken kingdom of Higuarashi and will now grace your sorry lives with his presence. Bow down and know that you are all terribly unworthy of- -"

The toad was suddenly cut off as a large foot crashed down stepping on his head.

There, standing solemnly in the doorway, was Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched him wordlessly, taking in the sight before her. She was surprised at how much he looked like Inuyasha. The long strands of silver hair, the clawed hands, the striking golden eyes that flashed in the light; it was easy to see that they were siblings. However, there was a difference between the two of them as well. In Sesshoumaru's face there was a coldness, an unmistakable look of apathy that didn't seem to disappear or even minimize. At least on Inuyasha's face there was an emotion, even if it was a scowl most of the time.

"Sesshoumaru!" Lady Inutaisho smiled, stepping forward. "Welcome home! How was your journey?"

The youkai lord ignored the queen's warm greeting, walking silently past the crowd and out of the room.

"Keh," Inuyasha scoffed, "that's Sesshoumaru for ya! What a waste of time!"

"You mean we went through all that just to have him walk right through like we're nothing!" Kagome asked, annoyance present in her voice.

"Pretty much. To him, we're only dirt under his boots."

Kagome looked up at the Hanyou. Catching sight of his face her eyes widened. She had expected to see his usual angry half-smirk, however it was replaced by something she had never seen on Inuyasha before. For a split second, his eyes lingered at his feet and his face was plagued by a mix of sorrow, regret, and pained anger. Quickly he turned away, letting his face return to it's usual state.

_'Nani?'_ Kagome blinked. _'What was that look just now?'_

As the confused princess stood there dumbfound, the room around her started to move and the slightly disgruntled welcome party began to disperse. Turning around, Inuyasha started to do the same.

Without thinking, Kagome quickly reached out, catching hold of the Hanyou's shoulder.

"Hmmm?" Inuyasha swung his head around, to see the person that had stopped his departure.

Suddenly Kagome woke up from her little dream world. Looking up, she was suddenly staring into a pair of deep, golden eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha asked when the girl didn't say anything.

Her static body, once again, regained its mobility and she shook her head quietly. "N–Nothing," she said. "It was just a spasm."

He blinked and then turning added, "Keh! Stupid humans. It's like they have no brains."

The princess rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. '_Whatever that was, it's gone now.'_

"Well then." Lady Inutaisho clapped her hands, looking around the nearly deserted hall. "I guess we better get this cleaned up."

"Sesshoumaru-sama isn't coming back?" Sango chimed in softly, taking a step forward.

"Nah." Miroku smiled slightly. "He doesn't care about any of this. He isn't the kind of guy that stops to socialize or take any interest in what we do around here. I wouldn't expect that we see him for another day or so."

"Oh . . ." Sango lowered her head a bit and chewed her bottom lip.

"Don't worry," Lady Inutaisho smiled. "Even if we don't see him, Sesshoumaru doesn't slack on his duties. We should have a full report from him by tomorrow. Now! Let's get this mess cleaned up and try to put on a good face. Shall we?"

They slowly began to pack up the endless bunch of streamers and decorations that scattered the hall as a cool breeze started to blow, gently brushing the group's hair into the air. It blew unnoticed for a minute or so before it began to pick up only the slightest bit.

"Wind . . .?" Kagome asked quietly.

"No," Inuyasha whispered sensing something. "This isn't an ordinary breeze."

The quiet, lazy zephyr continued to blow before it suddenly began to intensify, turning rapidly into a massive, unstoppable wind. Everywhere, streamers flew, filling the air with a million different colors. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling shook like the tiniest twig trapped in a storm before braking all together from its hold and crashing into the wall.

Kagome and Sango held on to one another, trying to keep themselves from flying off, and Inuyasha rushed in front of his mother, shielding her protectively.

With one last mighty gust of wind, it died down into nothing. A shower of streamers rained down as one by one everyone began to look up.

"I- -is it over?" Kagome asked.

With a snarl, Inuyasha turned towards the direction that the wind had come. "You bastard!!! I know you're there, now come out!"

A shadow appeared from behind the, still falling, strips of material and to stepped forward. "I see I've been found out."

The last streamers slowly fell to the ground, clearing the air once again. Standing in the middle of the floor, her scarlet lips curled into a mocking smirk, Kagura lowered her fan.

"So, where's my room?"

/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"/"

Author's Note: Hahahahaha! It's funny! I started this chappy in June and I'm finally finishing at the end of November. . . . weird. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chappy. And yes, this is going to be one of those stories with romances that are painfully long to wait for. I know it's frustrating, (heck! I get frustrated to) but in the end don't you think it's more rewarding? I mean if the characters hooked up now there would be no place left for me to go unless I did one of those god awful Lemons. I like to think my writing is above having to go into "one of those". Anyways, I'm not gonna make my characters fall in love over night, REAL love doesn't work that way. There will, however, be lots of sweet, CLEAN fluff. It all starts next chappy! I swear! Well look forward to it and I hope to see you all next time!

Love, Mel-chan

Oh! And a little side note! I noticed after I wrote this that the general theme of this chappy was wind. In literally every scene there is a different form of wind. Kinda ironic. Well if anyone was wondering why this chappy is called what it's called . . . .anyone?

P.S.- PLEASE let me know your opinions on this story!!!! Good, bad, gad– it all contributes to making this story even better! The grammar I already know about! I haven't typed in a long time so I know I've gotten kinda rusty, but anything else is a great help! Thanx so much! -Mel-chan

**My Super, Duper Reviewers-------**

**Chibi-Call-** Hahaha! You never can be to careful! There are people out there that will take that kinda crap personally and with being all weird, I really don't wanna take any chances. Heh heh.

**Anime-Devil-**101- Thankies for the review. So much for the "update soon" part of it though.

**WolfKeeper989-** Arigato gozaimasu!!!! LALALALALA!

**Kuro-Tanuki-** Ohhh! You're the best Nan!!! Thanks for the review!!! It is very inspiring! Hee hee hee! Sora had a Taco Bell sign!

**Whitetiger-isabella-** Thank you!!!!!!!!!

**AngelMiko69-** Thank you! Yeah.... I know. That took a LONG time! Sorry bout that! The sad thing is, I was originally gonna make them meet up again like way later in the story. But, how can Kagome survive without her BFF?

**Pinksakurablossom07-** Yes! Miroku's life is pain! Hee! Well, let's see here . . . hmm. How long is this story? Well, I hope to make this a fairly long story. I would love to have AT LEAST 20 chappies! In about two chapters I'm gonna be getting into the main story, so I guess I'll see where it leads me when I get there.

**inu-yasha and snago luver-** Hi! Thanx for the review! I'll definitely check out your story when I get a chance!

**MinaKane-** Thank you! I try!

On that note----- There once was a fellow named Rocco and a pigeon who wanted his taco. Said Rocco these words, "we don't feed the birds. For we fear it will bring a whole flaco!" YAHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

I wonder..... does anyone (besides me) know where that's from? I f you do . . . well then I'll be very surprised!

Nighty Night! Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!! -Mel


End file.
